Two minds, one body
by Bh3234729
Summary: After an accident and a fight that occurred in the loud house, the loud sister had awoken a genius scientist's mind/soul that was imprinted in Lincoln's brain since birth. Lincoln keeps it a secret for his safety of his new friend and find a way out of this situation. (First fanfic) Disclaimer: I do not own the the loud house
1. Chapter 1

It is now the mid season of spring and it's the year 2005, the sun in the sky is turning to a 3 hours till dawn and at this moment is currently 4:25pm in the town of Rivertown stood a place that seemed to be a college university. This particular area stood many buildings that are meant for many different subjects (ex. algebra calculus, reading, world history and ect) that comes in all different shape and size.

However, We see that there is a building that is labeled on the top right corner like the other buildings, that read Technology engineer. In the lower level which the basement that contain 6 classrooms that each are surprisingly the size of a movie theater. In all fairness the students would need that kind of space since building any kind of machinery they could possibly build would be big enough to be found difficult to store or locked up till the next day of class. Each class rooms in the lower level are different than the upper ground levels classrooms. The lower level is a lab that is not required to be teaching, nor any chairs for the matter, but more like laboratories. This lower part of the are is meant for professors and only students that are ready to create the basic machinery on their own. Right now it's 4:36 and the all the rooms are empty since is the end of classes but not all empty. We see in the 2nd laboratory room showed a 23 year old hispanic man with long messy black hair, a lab coat, green shirt with long sleeves but the lab coat covers it, black pants and brown leather boots. He is stood about 6' 5" (surprisingly tall) but right now that he is currently wearing is now all messy and partly burnt since he is working hard without breaks every day focusing on his experiments. Most of the students in the university sees him as the most intelligent student on campus (although it is true, he has been studying adv. science in chemistry, physics, and biology. Same goes with math, algebra, and calculus) but others see him as a mad man since his some of his failed experiment have caused major damage within campus. He stood right in front of what appeared to be two circular metal platforms that each have a exposed circuit boards in random areas, he looked at his unfinished invention and took a wooden block and a random snail that he got from biology class. He walk up to the first platform and bent down to his knees to place the block and the snail on the platform.

Student: (frustrated and nervous) "this has to work…..this needs to work, …(sighs) six FUCKING months of work, studies, and attempts!...(his head down) mi Dios porfavor… I need this to work"

He lifts his head up, stands up, and walk back 4 meters away but headed towards a small yellow bottom that is wiredly attach to the platform. Without hesitation he presses the bottom and immediately the machine has spout out a purple orb around the block and the snail. Within a split second vanished.

Student: (pleased) "success but not close, now let's see what will the results be if they return from the second pla-"

He was immediately cut off as the second platform had made a green orb and spat out the block and the snail but was only shootout like a bullet which was heading towards his head. As no time to waste he ducked down and the test subjects passed him and hit directly the wall, causing the block to break into splinters and the snail to splatter bits of slime and mucus. He looked at what was left of the subjects and back at the machine.

Student: (joy) "yes, yes, YES! It worked…. Well I have to figure out how to get the exit portal to work properly ,but still I'm getting very close to-"

His words were cut off by the sparks spouting out of the machine along with black smoke and oil are now leaking out of the edges of the metal platform. The machine is now being burned down.

Student:(worried and angry) "GODDAMN IT!"

He runs towards the fire extinguisher that is next to the door. Quickly grabs it and runs towards the burning metal rubbish, he quickly pulled the pin of the handle so he would be able to put out fire that is burning his long hard work. Once the fire was out he lets go of the extinguisher causing it to hit the floor hard enough to make a loud bang. He stood there glancing at his invention….. Or what was left of it. All of the materials and parts that were burnt were not cheap nor available around his area. It took almost $1039 to gain the parts for his invention, and sure it's expensive but he always reuse most of them to improve his mistakes just like Legos, if a model breaks you would use what was left to make it better. However these parts are burnt and permanently damaged.

Student:(mad) "fucking hell!... Now I have to go back from the beginning and get the supplies and parts! …(tired and exhausted) But first I need to clean up this mess before professor Burgess cuts my privilege to work In the lab."

After an hour and ten minutes have passed the lab is now all cleaned up from any mess that he caused (even the block and the splattered snail) just as he was about to head out the door, another student just came in with a mad look, apparently it's his older brother. Age 24, 6' 7" tall, black hair but a ponytail, blue suit and a red tie, blue pants, and black leather business shoes.

Student 2: (mad) "hermano, why are you not at home celebrating our cousin birthday? (Worried) I knew you would be here coped up with your Ridiculous inventions but this is not healthy. (Puts his left hand on his brothers should) Max this needs to be put aside for a while and have some quality time with our families, please"

Max: (tired) "ok you win, so you can stop bugging me ,Alex, but first let me get some rest and order some parts tomorr-"

Alex: (let's go of his hand from his shoulder) (irritated) "Maaax, you can't be seri-"

Max: "no just listen, I'll order the parts tomorrow and the delivery would take mostly a week. So I have a week to do nothing and relax till the parts arrive, is that better."

Alex: ….(sighs) "fine, but you need to get some rest for tomorrow morning, we will go to our abuelo's misa and we don't want you to miss it again. After that, you need to get a gift for our primo since you skipped out and try to make ridiculous invention."

Max: (annoyed) "they are not ridiculous, and I understand so please (yawns) can I get some rest?

Alex:(sees Max's burnt clothes and black stain on his lab coat) yeeeeahhhhh no, first you are going to take those clothes to the laundry and later a shower because you smell like oil and copper, and THEN you can go to sleep.

(Max walk out the door)

Max: fine, but I don't want to come to our apartment and see that my cheesecake in the fridge is gone, (mutters to himself) as usual, their hard to make since I'm hardly a good cook.

Alex: yeeeeaaaahhh, sorry to say this but I used the cake as our cousin's birthday cake, although this is what you get for missing out on his birthday.

Max is very from the door and heading out to the exit building as his brother follow.

Max:(furious) you fucking...Retard!

Alex: (chuckles)

Max:(furious) " fuck.. you!.. That cake was hard and long to make, since I'm bad at cooking and you butchered it!

Alex: well I told our cousin that you worked very hard on that cake for him, so he was happy about that.

Max: (mutters) fine whatever, I'll just make another for myself.

(A week has passed)

We see Max rebuilding his portal machines while going over his notes in his journal that has all of his list of plans and knowledge he written. He came to a realization to what had occurred that caused both the failed attempt and the sudden combustion.

Max: "of course, I forgot to calculate and adjust the energy flow in the second platform which in over loaded with energy that…..(took notes in his journal)(scribble)...caused the overload outburst. That would explain the sudden launch from those subjects, I need to lower the energy flow of the second portal so the molecules don't just shootout with much excessive kinetic energy. So with those problems solved I …...can…...now ….turn this…..move around with the…..done!"

The machine was completed, but not in a way where it has exposed wires and circuits. In this case the machine is now finally finish…..quietly, and it's ready of testing.

Max:(pleased) "ok now that is completed i should see if the test subjects survives and its health is normal then later see if I use myself for testing"

Max pulled out to what appeared to be an ant farm and later placed it on the platform

Max: (mutters) "well at least is an object with living organisms within the display, so it would be a lot easier.

As the same thing, he walks back the press the bottom on the table and watch what came next, as expected the ant farm vanished from the purple orb and seconds pass by where the second platform somehow spat out what appeared to be a white orb instead of green but instead of shooting out the test subjects like before, it place the ant farm on the second platform as it supposed to.

Max:(overjoyed) "excelente, perfecto, gracias a Dios it works ha ha!"

The lab door open and stood out Alex obviously irritated to see his brother and his crazy machines.

Alex:(annoyed) "max can you please st-"

Max suddenly interrupted him when he ran towards his brother with surprising speed and hug with heavy force.

Alex:(shock) "HEY! Wha-"

Max:(joy) "it worked, bro!"

Alex pushes his brother to get so air from his tight hug, but also was puzzled to what could have he invented that made him so or joy. Alex never seen his brother excited over a successful invention since he was very intelligent to make any crazy machine. 'This must be big' he thought

Alex: (puzzled) "what is going on with you, why are you so excited about, (see the machine behind Max) and what is that?

Max:(joy) "it's best if you see!"

(9 minutes of explanation and ant farm test)

Alex:(amazed) "increible hermano, pero como?"

Max:(eager) "well you see it's simple (pull out his journal to a page filled with equations) as you ca-"

Alex:(confused) "Max, I can't understand any of this, actually I'm studying to become a lawyer, so in fact I completely have no idea what this is that you are demonstrating. (Smile) Forget what I ask, this invention of yours is incredible!"

Max:(puts his journal on his lab coat pocket) "now then, I must see if the ants health are the same before going through the teleportation process (grabs the ant farm and places them on the table next to a microscope) now then, I need to dissect three or to of them to if their internal organs are healthy so if it's possible if humans can also teleport safely."

Alex:(confused but surprised) wait, humans? Are you trying to teleport people as a means of transportation? (Amazed) this could change history, even a way to save fuel from from car- no, better yet replace them, no more cars, boats, or planes!

Max: (dissecting ant and looking in the microscope) "exactly bro, and from what I can see here the ants are healthy and no signs of radiation what so ever, this proves that it's a huge success!

Alex: "so are you going to show this to professor burgesses?"

Max: "can't he is going to gone for 2 days, because he has to attend a funeral over his aunt that passed away"

Alex looks at the machine and begins to wonder if it's possible to test a person right now.

Alex: "so is it really safe for a person to use that machine, now?"

Max:(walks up and steps on the first platform and looks at his brother) I don't see why not (presses the button)

Alex:(shocked) "WAIT ST-"

A purple orb appeared and surrounding Max and later vanished. Alex stood in front of the duo platforms with fear and immediately the second platform shootout a white orb and Max appeared in thin air.

Max:(smiling) "see, no problems had occurred during the process, and I'm still alive and healthy, are you now more surprised than ever

Alex:(releafed) "I'm just glad that you're ok, bro. So what are are you going to do now?

Max:(walks towards the exit of the laboratory room door) "I'll have to wait for the professor to arrive from his funeral to present my project, but first …(looks at his journal from his clout pocket) I will have some free time for myself for two day except attending classes "

Alex:(happy) "now that's what I want to hear, take a break, relax, and spend time with families, you earn it.

Max: heh….yeah

(Six days later….)

We see Max driving a pickup truck on a highway heading towards a certain university in Royalwoods, and he is bringing his invention that is being held tightly with ropes on the back of the pickup truck. Max had gotten an approval from his professor that made him very surprised, so much that he is willing to set up a meeting for max to present his latest invention at a university in Royalwoods to impress most of the scientists and engineers.

(RING RING RING)

Max:(picks up his flip and see the number who is calling….Alex) (answers) "hey, bro, wha-"

Alex:(fear) "MAX, COME BACK RIGHT NOW!

Max:(confused) what? Why? What are…...you ….s...s."

Max was getting dizzy and his vision has began to blur. The truck began to swerve left and right and later came a crash, he had hit a vehicle and later passed out.

(Flip phone) Alex: Max!...MAX!

(Royalwoods hospital in the ground floor room)

We now see Max unconscious in the hospital bed but it's different. Max appeared to have his hair slowly turning gray and his skin turning white and raising extreme warm temperature…..103 to be clear, he is now being cared by doctors and nurses how attempting to stabilise his condition and regulate his temperature but also questioning about his sudden changes. Few hours had passed and Max is suddenly gone through changes where his hair is now completely white along with his skin. His life slowly coming to a stop.

Max wakes up but feels very weak and sweating, he could barely move his head. All he could hear are people talking (do to doctors acting fast as possible to stabilise Max) and a beeping noise going through a pattern (heart monitor) but is slowing down very fast. Max uses his last energy to move his head to face to the right, where a shelf is stood against the wall. Along the shelves stood a mirror facing Max, but to his surprise he took a good glance at his face but he is slowly feeling weaker by the second till…..

Beep…...beep….beep…..beep…...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Max life is now gone…...out of nowhere the lights in the hospital began to flicker for about 4 seconds and resume to normal. But what we see from five rooms away from Max's room was a room but outside we see a man pacing left and right, it is the loud father of five daughters…..

(Baby cries)

…...And a son …

The door open and stood a nurse calling out Lynn Sr.

Nurse: "Would you like to see your child?"

Without hesitation Lynn Sr agreed and ran to see his wife and child, a doctor stood next to Rita loud laying down on the hospital bed and is now holding a newborn infant.

Doctor:(faces Lynn) "congratulations ,Mr. Loud, it's a healthy baby boy"

Lynn Sr:(joy) "I have a son now! (Walks towards Rita and his newborn son) I can't even believe tha- (took a good look of his son, and what appeared to be a bit of white hair can be seen on his head)... Is that suppose to be normal oooor"

Doctor: we are not sure why, but we will check and see if it's …..not a serious

From then on…..

Max…..is dead…..

Lincoln...is born…

Two minds,...one...body.

To be continued….


	2. A sudden awakening

**Before we begin, I just want to thank BattleUnit3 for helping me get ideas for this chapter to complete or make a certain event.**

 **Battle, if you're reading this, I just want to thank you for giving me ideas that you listed, I choose the last one that you listed but it may be a bit different and I am sorry if it upsets you but I give credit to your idea for this chapter and it's very much appreciated, so thank you**

 **But enough is said let's get on with the story.**

(eleven years later…present day)

March 17th on a Friday afternoon, 3:53 pm, we see the loud house residence front view of the parking lot where a blue van that just drove in, this particular van is known to the whole loud family as it was called vanzilla. Well oddly enough to say that the van is very old since it was passed to Lynn Sr from his father, and his father before him. Anyway in the van was driven by the oldest loud siblings name Lori and in the van were also the rest of the loud siblings (except the Lynn Sr and Rita because of work they needed to attend), upon coming home from school. the side of the door of the driver and passenger seat of vanzilla, Lincoln hopped out first with satisfaction.

Lincoln:(happy)"yes!, two day weekend of reading Ace savvy com- OUUFFFF!

Lincoln was cut off by Lynn who too jumped out of the van but she lands on Lincoln's back causing him to face first on the ground and she stands on top of Lincoln's as if he's a floor mat.

Lynn Jr:(smirk) "sorry bro, but that's gonna have to wait. I need you to be my goalie so I can practice my kicks for a big game tomorrow,(threat) and no buts!"

Lincoln:(lifts his head up from the ground and moaning in pain) "...if I say yes, will you get off me!?"

And with that, Lynn gets off from lincoln's back and proceeds to walk to the front door of the house residents and proceeds to enter, and at the same time the rest of the loud sisters also proceeds to walk out of the van and stood right next to Lincoln, as he tries to stand up from the ground covered in dirt stains, and holding his back in pain. Lincoln notice his sisters standing right next to him.

Lincoln:(holding his sore back in pain while phasing his sisters) "what?"

All the loud sister look at him with worried faces

Luna:(worried) "bro, you ok?

Leni:(worried) "yeah, linky, is your back ok?

Lincoln:(shrugging off the pain) "yeah….I'm ok, it'll fade away soon-"

Lola:(relief) "good because I need you to be my butler for my tea party after you finish with Lynn's stupid practice,(threat) or I'll have to drag you by force"

Lincoln:(shocked)"what?! But i-"

Lori:(interrupts) "and do the laundry for me because I'm about to head out on a date with Bobby boo boo bear soon"

Lucy: "and help me with my poem"

Lana: "and feed hops and the other animals I have in the cage while I go play in the mud in the back yard"

Lincoln:(irritated) "Oh come on!"

Lisa: sorry, my dear brother but you must assist us with our daily activities for today, and also their more important than your silly selfish comic reading activity.

Loud sisters except for Lynn:"yeah!"

Lisa: "Plus I also require your help to be my lab rat- I mean assistant for an important experiment I need to test."

Lincoln:(mad) "ugh!, fine!"

And with that, the loud sisters proceeds to walk away from Lincoln and enters the front door of the house, to begin with, their daily activity, leaving Lincoln in the front yard upset and crossed. He had all planned out, all of his list of actions that involve comic books, games, and a new episode of his favorite cartoon show "ace savvy", but of course his sisters have plans about their activities like Lincoln. But to drag him to theirs? It's really unfair

Lincoln :(frustrated and mutters to himself) "I hardly get to do my thing,(proceeds to head to the front of the house), but dragging me to do theirs? is hardly fair! (remembers all he did for them, but they hardly do the same) …(sigh) maybe they just see me as tool than a real brother"

As hard as to admit, but his sisters hardly care for Lincoln and what he did for them, they just use him and blame him for their own use. They blame him for clogging the toilet and he gets grounded without having to explain himself. Kicked out of the house because of a silly superstition they worry most than what he has to go through. Attacked him over a pathetic quarter he found on the sofa. And how luan manipulated him to set off the pranks around the house, by calling Ronnie Anne. Seriously a 300-pound sofa dropping from the ceiling could have caused serious injuries (ex. Broken neck if hit on the head while a concussion, suffocation, broken ribs, internal damage if possible, etc), and a raccoon? It could of have rabies!

(4 hours later…..)

We see what appeared to be Lisa and Lily's room, as Lincoln proceeds to enter with an exhausted look on his face due to the fact that Lincoln was assisting all of his sister's activities…..well "activities". As walking in he sees Lisa standing right next to a weird metallic disc with wires and circuits exposed,(almost the size of a frisbee) just sitting on the table. Lincoln knew she would make an experiment on him.

Lisa:(picks up the device and notice Lincoln) "Lincoln, you're just in time for my latest invention I've worked for many weeks"

Lincoln:(annoyed) "let's just get on with this, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I'll get a chance to watch my show on time. (Looks at the device that Lisa is holding) what is that?"

Lisa: "This is my gravitational device, its purpose is to make any person's body lose the laws of gravity and simply as you all say "float in space", like the earth and its magnetic field around it that cause us to stay on the ground, if I create an energy field around the body, an energy that is opposite to our gravity whi-"

Lincoln:(annoyed) "can we just get on with this?!"

Lisa:(unpleased) "impatient and aggressive you're acting, alright all you simply have to do is place you palm of your hand on top of the device"

(Lincoln places his Hand on the device, and Lisa begins to adjust it's energy levels to a correct amount, and the machine begins to emit a blue energy bubble surrounding the device)

Lisa: "I must warn you there's an 82% chance that you will gravity or (mutters to herself) 18% chance it will shock your body with the high amount of amps. (Proceeding to press the button)

Lincoln:(shocked to hear those last sentence) " what!" (Pulled his hand from the machine)

Lisa:(moved her finger away from the button) "Lincoln, I can assure that this is safe for you-"

Lincoln:(freaked out) "no it's not! I don't care if you say it's safe, I'm not going to do this!"(walks towards the door)

Lisa: (annoyed) "I knew this would happen, so I made a preparation to fix this situation"

Lincoln:(stops and turns his head towards Lisa) "what do you-"

Lincoln was cut off by what he saw, Lisa somehow transforms her device into a ray gun but its purpose is to make a person's body float but only with one shot. Quickly aimed it a Lincoln and with a split second he ran out of the room before she could shoot, Lisa notices this and follow Lincoln. He can't just hide in his room since he doesn't have a lock on the door since it's a closet. So instead he ran towards the hallway so he could hide in the bathroom. Lincoln ran as fast as he could but was bumped by Lori who just walked out of the stairs and enters the hallway, is due to the fact that she came back from a date from Bobby. Both Lincoln and Lori fell on the ground and in pain but also hear a glass breaking sound.

Lori:(In pain and rage) "watch where you're going tw- (looks to her left to see a glass shaped like a rose, it was a gift from Bobby from the date recently. but now it's broke), (more rage) LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, TWERP!"

Lincoln:(on the floor and crawls slowly away from Lori) "s..s-sorry b-but I- "

Lincoln was cut off by the sound of a beep behind his head and a slight of heat…..Lincoln realize it's Lisa holding the Ray to his head. No time to think, he immediately turned around Counter clockwise and slapped the Ray off her hand quickly hit Lynn and Lucy's door and the Ray broke and started to spit out little electricity.

The rest of the loud sisters come out of their rooms see what all the yelling is about.

Lisa:(shocked but angry) "LINCOLN YOU IMBECILE, WHY CAN YOU DO THE SIMPL-"

Lisa was interrupted the huge explosion that delivered a huge amount of electricity that shocked all the loud siblings in the process since they got out of their rooms to see the situation and now leaving loud screams of agonizing pain in the process, loud enough to be heard from the kitchen where Rita and Lynn Sr were there preparing dinner, but now surprised.

Rita and Lynn Sr: (concern) what was that!

They quickly ran through the dining room, then to the living and then the stairs. To their surprise they see their daughters attacking Lincoln in a brutal way. Lincoln was lying on the floor his hands covering his face while screaming and crying in pain while each sister was either kicking his sides of the chest, punching his head, face, stomach, and throat, biting, and a hard kick to Lincoln's right leg. Lynn Sr and Rita were frightened to see this and have to put a stop to this mess.

Lynn Sr:(crossed) "Alright, that's enough!"

The loud sisters stopped fighting, got up and looked down at Lincoln with rage look on their faces. Lincoln is on the ground and rolled himself into a ball in a fetal position but in pain, his right hand around his legs and left arm around his head. The loud parents are surprised to see their daughters with their clothes and hair merely burnt then turned to Lincoln but were speechless see the same thing with Lincoln but this time with bruises, black eye, a bloody nose, and crying.

Rita:(shocked) "LINCOLN, OH MY GOD (runs to Lincoln and picked him up off the ground to stand him up)

Lincoln:(crying) (looks at Rita with pain and sorrow in his face) "m-m-(hiccup)-m-mo-mo-mom-m-"

Rita;(gets down to his level and proceeds to hug him with care) "shhh, come with me to the kitchen quickly, I'll have a first aid kit ready and fix you up."

Rita breaks the hug, stands up and grabbed lincoln's hand and walk pass Lynn Sr who has a sad and worried, then headed down the stairs.

The loud sisters look at this with disgust

Lynn Sr:(looks back to the girls with anger) (shouting) "WHAT DID YOU ALL DO, EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT, AND DON'T LIE!

All the loud sisters quickly leaned back with fear until Lisa walk up to his father and spoke

Lisa:(worried) "you see….

(5 minutes of explanation)

Lynn Sr:(shook but angry) "YOU ALL THINK THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ATTACK YOUR ONLY BROTHER?!

Lola:(mad) "but look what he did to my beautiful dress!" (points to her dress, all burnt and ripped)

Lynn Jr:(also mad) "and my lucky cleats!" (points to cleats that were red, but now only to see all black crispy color and a huge hole is see where her right toe is located)

Lucy:(also mad) "and my poem bo-"

Lynn Sr:(more angrier) "ENOUGH!

All the loud sisters flinch with fear

Lynn Sr:(paused for a moment and took a huge breath to calm himself)...(calm but disappointed) ok now, you're all grounded for a week, but you Lisa two weeks. so no texting, dating, no driving anywhere unless it's for school, no fashion related stuff, no music being played in the house, no puns, no funny business work, no sports related stuff, no poems, no mud playing, no beauty pageant, and no science related experiment!"

Luan:(mad) "but that's not fair dad!"

Lynn Jr:(mad) "yeah, it's all linc-"

Lynn Sr:(mad) "no, no, no, it's not his fault, and if so, did he do all this damage on purpose, did he wanted to this, and/or wanted to make you all angry"

The loud sitters said nothing for a moment, until…

Lynn Jr: but...he's a screw-up and patheti-

Lynn Sr:(shocked but mad) "excuse me?!"

Lisa walks up to his father.

Lisa: Uh, dad, I don't think I should be grounded since (pulls out a contract that was signed on April day) you signed and agreed to this contract and it says I will never-"

Lisa was interrupted by Lynn Sr, who snatched the contract from her hands and proceeds to rip it in the process.

Lynn Sr: (mad) "No, I only agreed if any EXPLOSIONS that your experiments caused will be off the hook, but instead you were almost going to SHOOT your only brother with a dangerous ray, and you were involved in this brutal attack, so the deal's off!"

Lori: 'but- '

Lynn Sr:(mad) "no "buts", to your rooms, now!"

Before they could go to their rooms, footsteps can be heard from the stairs going, and sniffing and hiccups as well. It's Lincoln, now covered in bandages, a few band-aids and an ice pack on his head. He looks at his sisters with sympathy and tearing, but his sisters look at him with an angry look. Lincoln then walks up to his sisters

Lynn Sr:(faces Lincoln with worried) "are you ok, son?"

Lincoln: (still crying but not much than before) (faces Lynn Sr) "(hiccup)...y-yes,(sniff) im f-fine (faces to the loud sisters) l-l-look….im s-s-sorry f-f-for-"

Lynn Sr:(worried) "Lincoln, you don't have to apologize, you did-"

Lynn Jr interrupted by walking up to Lincoln face to face with anger

Lynn Jr:(rage) "YEAH, DON'T BE SORRY FOR US, IT ALL YOUR FAULT THAT NOW I HAVE TO MISS MY GAME TOMORROW, BECAUSE OF YOU BEING A SCREWUP!"

Lynn lifts her right arm all the way back with a tight fist, and proceed to punch Lincoln in the face with all of her force and energy, Lincoln flew a meter back and landed on his back on the ground. Lincoln is now in the unconscious. Lynn Sr. was shocked and ran up to Lincoln with worried and fear.

Lynn Sr:(fear) "Lincoln! (grabs lincoln's head and begins to shake a little to see if he'd wake up) come on, please be ok!

Lynn Jr:(disgust) "Oh please, he'll be fi-"

Lynn Jr stopped talking when she saw what horrified her. Blood was leaking out of his left ear, left side nostril, and his mouth.

Lynn Sr:(horrified) "LINCOLN!, RITA START THE VAN, NOW!" (picks up unconscious Lincoln and runs down stairs leaving the loud sisters with horrified look)

Meanwhile, in Lincoln's mind, we see him standing in a black void. Obviously, do to the impact of that punch that knocked him out. Lincoln is standing with his eyes closed and later open. He looks around to see nothing and begins to Confuse and scared, until upon recalling what had happened…

Lincoln:(realizing) "oh…."(hung his head down and begins to cry)

8 seconds later…

A static and glitchy noise can be heard behind Lincoln, as he lifts his head up with fresh tears and looks behind with confusion, and later was shocked to see what appeared to be a huge white, glitchy, static orb. Lincoln proceeds to walk towards to the mysterious phenomenon, but later did he knew that the glitch orb begins to glow bright and formed into a tall person. Slowly it turned into a person with his eyes closed and has long black hair, lab coat, green long sleeve shirt, black pants, brown leather boots, and brown skin color (like Ronnie Anne)... we've seen this person before but not Lincoln. Lincoln was confused but scared to ask him, until…

?- …(begins to open his eyes and looks around with confusion)...whe..where am i?...wait... aren't I dead?"

Lincoln:(scared) "….uh..uh...excuse me?"

?- (looks at Lincoln with confusion) "wha...who are you….and where are we!?"

Lincoln:(still scared) "m-my name is lincoln, lincoln loud. We are in….my dream?"

?-(surprised but also smirked) "psh, not possible, I remember being in the hospital and I blacked out the last thing I heard is my heart monitor going flat line and seeing myself with white hair and- (looks at lincoln's hair)... how did you get your hair to look like that?"

Lincoln:(now less frighten since this mysterious person started to act normal) "I was born with it, my mom and dad said that I got it from my grandpa, pop pop. now let me ask you, who are you?

?- 'unsure if the white hair is ever a normal hair color, or it could be passed on to another family offspring if it was really that rare, I never see someone that young with that kind of hair', he thought. Begins to take notice how he didn't answer lincoln's question- "oh, I'm sorry, yes, my name, of course. Let me introduce myself... im Max,... Max Torres…

To be continue

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and story I've written, but of course, i do not own the loud house. The next chapter will be mostly about max and Lincoln having a conversation in Lincoln's mind, and Lynn recalling the past when Lincoln is born. Also again I wanna thank BattleUnit3 for his ideas for this chapter and I give credit to him. Battle if you're reading this, I'm sorry that is a bit different because I need it to make sense for other future chapters I've been planning in the future and I hope you are not upset, but thank you for your ideas it was very appreciating, and I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Surprising explanation

**Hello, I am sorry that I posted this chapter late, do to allergy season and I am not feeling well at all, forgive me but I'm dying here!**

 **Anyways I did corrected all my mistakes in the second chapter so now it all make sense, but I understand that some of you are upset about the soft punishment given to the girls. Understand that it'll make sense why I attended to do that, but not because of "(sarcasm) oh juvenile may be harsh, why not ground them, yeah that would work". HA, no that has nothing to do with me. This juvenile justice will come soon, not sure which chapter because I have to type all this down from my journal and it's pretty fucking long. The reason for the punishment I added because it ties to "why" Lynn Sr gave a stupid low punishment, and realize this was a mistake. Trust me It'll make sense in the next chapter. Plus I wanna make this more logical and yes the punishment is logical too, but it's what Lynn would do...until he realized it's a mistake on the fourth chapter.**

 **I feel like this explanation is not making any sense, but understand that I have allergies and it's hard for me to focus**

 **But for right, enjoy this one…**

Meanwhile at the Royalwoods hospital, 10:35 pm.

We see Lynn Sr and Rita in the waiting sitting impatiently in two chairs against the wall, Lynn Sr is constantly tapping his foot repeatedly over worried and looking down to his hands that only scared his father hood, only to see blood stain (lincoln's blood). Rita is somehow fresh tears and muttering with nonsense words, due to seeing his only precious baby boy bleeding from his nose, ear, and mouth. None of them said a word after the doctors and nurses have taken Lincoln on a stretcher and rolled him to large two-way hinges swinging doorway that lead a large hallway with many doors on each side. Rita then broke the silence and looks at Lynn Sr.

Rita:(fresh tears and also worried) "do you think he'll be ok?"

Lynn Sr. didn't say anything, as he still watches the blood stain that covered his hand that horrified him. He stayed silent a couple seconds until.

Lynn Sr:(trembling) "I really don't know, honey"

Rita:(curious but desperate) "how did this all happen?!"

Lynn Sr:(mad) "...(sigh)...Jr jus-"

Lynn was interrupted by a sudden door opening, both loud patents look directly at the source, but they see a middle aged doctor holding a clipboard with a concerned look.

{ok this is stressing me out, I think I should change the way I write so you all can get a better understanding}

"Hello, I'm doctor Nolan and I presume that you're the-" doctor Nolan was interpreted by Lynn who didn't have time to listen any other than his only son's condition. "Hows our boy, doc?" said Lynn Sr "is he going to be ok!?". Doctor Nolan was stutter by Lynn's questions but understand how the loud parents would feel about their son's conditions and now unease to break the news.

"Well you see we have "some" good results, as to answer your two questions, Lincoln will be fine as the operation was a success and he will pull through" said Dr Nolan, both Lynn and Rita were relief to hear that their son will be ok, but that relief was diminished as they were surprised to what they have heard. Operation? Did something got really damaged inside Lincoln that needs to go through surgery? And was is it really serious? And by what he means "some" good results? These questions were spinning around their minds and they want answers.

"Wait, you mean surgery?! How did this-" Rita was cut off by her own thought of how this all happens, Lynn said something about jr, what did she do to Lincoln that would put him into surgery? But all she knew is that Lynn Sr knows what happen. Rita looks at Lynn with desperation in her face. Lynn notices her face and her unfinished sentence, he knew this means. "Lynn, what happens to Lincoln, you said something about Jr, was she involved in this incident?!" Rita asked. Dr. Nolan was also curious of how a mysterious impact with such force that would leave a fractured skull around the left eye socket, and serious damage to the dorsolateral prefrontal cortex of the frontal lobe.

Lynn Sr was not up to talking about how this all happen since he is more eager to hear further of his son's injuries, but he knew he can't ignore the fact that his wife has every right to hear the tragic event.

"Ok, you see... "

(3 minutes of explanation). "What! When we get home I'm going to have a serious talk with jr after this!" Rita yelled out of a fit of anger knowing how this is unforgivable of putting her own brother in the hospital. Dr. Nolan was surprised as well "Oh dear, that would explain these damages," said Dr. Lynn Sr looks at Dr. Nolan for more answers to his unfinished question. "Doc, you said "some" good results, what do you mean by that?" Lynn asked but of course, the Doc is very uncertain to how to break the news to them. "Well you see...Lincoln has a large fracture skull between his left eye socket, the frontal lobe of his left brain, the dorsolateral prefrontal cortex is also damaged, and it's a miracle that I was able to repair the medulla oblongata quickly, if one more Newton force was added, it would be life threatening."

Lynn and Rita were shocked to what they've just heard. What does that mean? Does he mean that Lincoln could of...NO! they don't want to ever think of that in their own head. "If you're unsure of what does two words mean, the dorsolateral prefrontal cortex is the front part of the brain and its function if damaged would make Lincoln have many difficulties such as a loss of fine motor function, speech and language processing difficulties, thinking difficulties, an inability to comprehend humor, a lack of facial expression, and changes in personality. Frontal lobe damage can also result in dementia, memory disorders, and a lack of impulse control." the doc informed. "Oh my god, no" Rita muttered as she holds both hands to cover her mouth, even Lynn Sr was speech less. "The medulla oblongata is a portion of the hindbrain that controls autonomic functions such as breathing, digestion, heart and blood vessel function, swallowing, and sneezing. Motor and sensory neurons from the midbrain and forebrain travel through the medulla. As a part of the brainstem, the medulla oblongata helps in the transferring of messages between various parts of the brain and the spinal cord, and like I said if the force of that impact was added a bit more by one Newton than before, Lincoln...will not survive"

The loud parents were frozen in fear, all they could hear were those last four words echoing in their heads. Is this true? If Jr were to hit a bit harder, Lincoln might of...oh god no, please no! "Doctor Nolan, you said you perform this surgery, I am very thankful that you were able to save our boy," said Lynn with a bit of relief and thankful. Dr. Nolan was pleased to hear from Lynn's appreciation, "oh I can't take full credit for this, I had some help. Plus I only fix lincoln's medulla oblongata, and the rest was all Dr. Smith which he is now attending another operation at this moment.", said Dc Nolan with a smile.

"Can we see our son?" Rita asks with a worried look. "Yes, of course, but Lincoln is not awake and...well ...it's best to show you when I take you there, come along." Dr. Nolan said with a sad look, unsure how to explain this to them. The Loud parents pleased but unsure by what he is saying, but he did say he would explain once they get to Lincoln's room. As they follow into the hallway and walked 7 rooms that each had a large window on the left side of the door, they've watched each window and see some patient that is either asleep or awake.

Once they've reached the 8th window, they were frightened in horror to see Lincoln asleep or unconscious on the hospital bed with the heart monitor right next to his side. He had long bandages that were covered in blood stain (due to surgery) that were wrapped around his forehead but also covered his left eye. They also see a graph like a machine also next to Lincoln's bed but has cables that were connected somewhere under lincoln's bandages.

{ok, now this is more stressful and I can't redo all that I've already written, so is back to my original style but I'll try to make it more understandable as I can, bear with me that this is from my journal so nothing I can do.}

Dr- "Mr. and Mrs. Loud I am unsure how to say this but your son somehow has two brain waves as shown in this graph" (takes the just off from his clipboard and hands it to Lynn Sr)

Lynn Sr studies to graph real close but his surprise he sees many wavy lines that are black ink and under each wave is red waves that are slightly different from the rest.

Dr-"Also we are not sure when will he wake up?"

Within Lincoln's mind and again in the black void but we see Lincoln and max still having a conversation. But Lincoln has a depressed look and Max has a mostly sympathetic look.

{L = Lincoln, and M = Max so it be easier}

L- (depressed) "...and well that's about it, so yeah it sucked" looks down on his feet and tears begin to flow out from his eyes.

M- (sympathy) "Dios Mio, this sounds unforgettable of them to treat you like this, mi familia would never do something like this...wait you said Friday right, so what date?"

L- (still looks down and answered) "March 17, was it to you?"

M- (surprised) "that is nearly 11 years ago! This sounds real when you mention the date."

L- (looks at Max with fresh tears and with slight of confusion over a specific time?) "How? What do you mean 11 years ago, I didn't even tell you about the year? What does the date have to do with you now understanding that I'm real?"

M- "Mijo, I've studied math forum, I can see that the only date in the calendar that I just calculated is around 2017"

L- "so does that mean you believe I'm real and that you are in my mind?"

M- "yes and maybe, you see I know that you are real because if you were a dream, you wouldn't show such sorrow and pain about an event that sounds real (apart from having ten sisters). however, I still have a lot in my mind towards if you are in my head or if I am in your head, if I were alive I would still be in the hospital in a long deep sleep or coma, Or…

L- "or...what?"

M- (holds his chin, and begins to think and looks to his left) "..."

Lincoln was puzzled by this, he wasn't sure what is he thinking now. Sure he believes that Max is real since all that intelligent nonsense he blurts out about how Max is real and Lincoln is not, with such nonsense that Lincoln can't understand but how he never hears some certain words that Max use to point out.

L- (confused) "Max?"

M- (thinking) "..."

L- (feels uncomfortable because of how quiet it is) "uh… "

M- "...could it be possible…?"

L- "what's possible?"

M- (looks at Lincoln) "Lincoln, I have two theories, either my invention has energized my molecules along with my electrical pulse, which brains are powered by electricity. so if I've died my mind would shoot massive energy to send a copy of my waves. so I am in your head but was unable to be awakened when my brain waves were imprinted in your brain at birth, since newborns mind are undeveloped and how my waves were unable to function with it. So instead of blending in your brain, I've must have been imprinted somewhere in your mind but was never activated."

Lincoln was shocked to hear but has one question in his mind.

L- "and the other theory?"

M- "...or you were dead before birth but like I said before but what if my strong brain waves were to, uh … How do I say this… think of it as a run down car, you need the power to jumpstart a vehicle that has no power in order to revive it. So if your brain was inactive before birth, it's possible that I used all my energy to revive you to life but enough that would leave me into a deep sleep and never be awoken… Until now."

Lincoln was even more shocked now if max never stepped onto the portal then, Lincoln would have never lived to experience his own life. Although this shows how they both did a favor to save each other, so is a win, win.

L- "so if I were never in the hospital at a certain time, you wouldn't be alive in my mind, or like your second theory, we wouldn't be alive. So it's like we saved ourselves, right?"

M- "no no no no no, Lincoln, listen you don't understand that I'm already dead. I'm just another copy that was imprinted in your mind from that event."

L- "oh, wow...so (looks around) what now?"

M-(also looks around) "well, to be honest, I don't know, if you wake up, I might be back asleep or...just roam around in your mind. Either one."

L- "well that's not what I was asking, but like how do I wake up?"

M- "...I'm not sure."

(In the hospital room)

{Lynn Sr = LS, Rita = R, Dr Nolan = Dr}

LS- (worry) "what do you mean?"

Dr- (looks at the clipboard) "well you see he is in a coma, but somehow his cerebrum is functioning but at its lower level. It's the function of the memory, reasoning, and emotions. So it's possible if he hears, or smell something that is familiar to him, then it would motivate him to wake up, but if there's nothing that would motivate him then he will stay asleep for days, weeks, months, or even years.

R- (covers her mouth) "oh god no"

LS- (reassure) so all we have to do is bring what would remind him of something, and he'll wake up?

Dr- "well you can say that, but it could be music, voice, or a familiar noise for him to hear. Food, plants, or anything for the smell."

R- (looks at Lynn Sr) "so, what about comics, Lincoln like to read his com- … oh right he's in a coma, so what if read his comics to him"

LS-(determine) "and if that doesn't work, then how about video games, the sound of his daily game play shoul-(realise) wait, we can't just bring our tv, and the console in the hospital.(looks around) Plus i don't see any outlet in this room, (determine) but what if we bring him to-"

Dr- (insists) "i'm sorry, but i can not allow you to take your son based on his conditions, plus if you read his comics to him, it would not be possible to work, as he is familiar to stories but not different voice together."

LS- (sighs) Thought 'he's right, but we really don't know much about Lincoln, other than his interest in comics and video games, unless Clyde knows!' (looks at Rita) "well what about clyde, i bet he can help!"

R- (unsure) "well, are you sure? What if he doesn't know what lincoln likes that is based on smell or sound?"

LS- "well, we have to try something, or other wise lincoln would be in a coma for who knows how long."

R- (sighs) "alright, but we'll try to contact him tomorrow, it's pretty much late right now"

LS- (determine) "look, (points at lincoln on the bed) i am not going to leave without our son, and i know you feel the same, at least try see if he would help right now.

Dr- "plus, you do have enough time for one visitor, so try as much as you can, oh if he does wake up i still can not allow him to leave as still recovering from a fracture he contains."

R- "alright then, (pulls out a cellphone) i'll see if he could be of any help, i'll be out in the halls if you need me" (proceeds to walk out of the room and shuts the door behind her)

Dr- (looks at Lynn with a heartwarming smile) "you both sure do care about your son that deeply, lincoln is lucky to have such loving parents in his life."

LS- (appreciated) heh, you have no idea how lucky i am to have a son, since i have ten daughters. (looks at lincoln lying on the bed asleep) ever since lincoln was born i was the happiest father to have a son, sure at that time i have five daughters, but this is unexpected. I remember how it all went..."

(Flashback to eleven years)

We see Lynn Sr moving Rita out the room which she is in a wheelchair while holding newborn Lincoln asleep.

R- (annoyed) "Lynn I get it, you are going to play ball with him, watch football games together, and have a father and son bonding stuff together blah blah.

LS- (didn't listen as he is joyful) "make BBQs together, go fishing, and -"

R- (stress) "honey, I get it, can we just go home, I don't think my dad could take care of five girls 7 hours straight, (mutters) i bet my dad would also Babel just like you."

As the loud parents are nearly close to exit two-way hinges swinging doorway, but was blocked by a nurse who exits the room half way with a stretcher. On top of the stretcher was a white pail body covered with a white blanket. The nurse quickly notice Rita and Lynn who were just about to leave but blocked their way by accident.

Nurse- (pulling the stretcher out the door) "oh, I'm very sorry about that, let me just move this away so you can go out those doors"

LS- (looks at the body covered in blanket) "oh god, what happened to him?"

R- (mad) "LYNN!"

LS-(confused) "what, I was just curious"

As the nurse fully took the body out of the room and begins to head towards the halls where the loud parents came from. Just as the stretcher passes by them, Lincoln begins to cry loudly.

R- (caring) "oh no, shh shh shh, it's ok, we will home soon"

Lincoln only cried even louder

R-(touches Lincoln's forehead) "wait, a fever, already?"

LS-(worried) "we should head back with the doc to check on him"

Lynn turns the wheelchair back to the room were to doc could examine Lincoln for and any possible fever or sickness.

(End of flashback)

Dr- (curious) "pardon me for asking, but why did your daughter hit your son?"

(8 minutes of explanation)

Dr- (upset) "that is not how it should be dealt with!"

LS - (disappointment) "I know, I can't believe they would do such a thing"

Dr-(still upset) "that is not what I meant!"

To be continued...

 **Bear with me that if it's all messed up in this chapter like the writing style, again forgive me for that I have allergies and it's hard for me to focus. After I post this I will go get some allergy medicine tomorrow when I go visit with a clinic. Whatever**


	4. Minds active

Sorry for posting this chapter late again, I still have allergies and I did got medication which is working pretty well but of course in the clinic the nurse did not warn me about the side effect of a steroid shot (relieve of open airways and mucus from my nose, and irritating eyes) that would cause me to go dizzy and sick for a day. Could not drive anymore at that time, or see who am I dialing on my phone so yeah that sucked. I live in Tx so there bound to be ragweeds all over the place!

Any ways, if you have problems with this chapter because of how the story goes, it may be because your answer is far ahead in the future chapters but I will not complain.

Now on with the story (coughs) god, where's my bag of cough drops?

At the loud house, 9:16 PM…an hour after the accident and two before the last chapter.

(living room)

All the loud sisters (except Lily, who was sleeping in her crib) are gathered for a meeting to discuss the situation. We see Lori pacing left and right in front of the tv with a worry expression, while the rest of them are on the couch. Each one had a scared look on their face which is only Lana, Lola, and lean. Luna, Leni, and Lucy were showing signs of sorrow and concern. Lynn Jr and Lisa expression are different, only have disgust and careless look on their faces. Of course, all are ready to begin the discussion, while all of them are in their PJ's since it's almost time for bed.

Lori then stops and faces front.

{i'm not going to shorten their names because I know their names only have four letters in each of them, so it could work easily for me}

Lori- (worried) "ok girls, we messed up pretty bad, mom and dad will definitely ground all of us even worst than before!"

Lola-(mad) "that's because Lynn here (points at Lynn) punch Lincoln!"

(Everyone faces Lynn)

Lynn-(irritated) "so? I don't care, that idiot deserves it anyway. I'm going missed my game bec-"

Somehow Lynn was cut off when Luna stood up from the couch and grabbed Lynn off the couch as well by the collar of her shirt, hoisting her up to Luna's level. Luna was not happy to hear what Lynn just said as she held an angry look on her face, Lynn was getting nervous at this point. The rest just stood and watched in shock.

Luna- (angry) "Lincoln wouldn't be bleeding out because of you! But instead, you care about your stupid pathetic game more than him!"

Leni- (also angry) "don't you even care about him?!"

Lori- (looks at Leni and Luna) "what are you two talking about? all I care about is what that twerp is going to get what's coming!"

Luna and Leni were shocked to hear what Lori had just said even Lucy, but the rest only said-

"Yeah!"

Luna, Leni, and Lucy- (shocked) "what!"

At this rate, Luna drops Lynn to the floor and faces Lori. Luna felt rage deep inside knowing how cruel her sisters are except Leni and Lucy. How can they be thinking of this right now, Don't they notice how serious this is? He was brutally beaten up and now realizing it was too far, but not for them?

Luna-(angry) "are you kidding me!? You all haven't come to your senses?!"

Lucy-(worried) "how can you all be thinking of this right now? We beat our only brother because of an accident that Lincoln did not mean to do, and he even tried to apologize!"

Lynn-(looks at Lucy) (careless) "pff, that's because he's a screw-up and an idiot."

Lola-(mad) "he electrocuted us, burn my dress, and we have to be punished? When I get my hands on his stupid face I'll-"

Luna-(shouting with anger) "ENOUGH, I will not let you all harm him even more!"

Leni and Lucy got up from the couch and stood next to Luna

Leni and Lucy- (mad) "me too!"

Luan-(mad) "that's fine it's only three of you and six of us, so what exactly are you traitors planning on protecting that idiot, huh?"

Luna-(mad) (cracking knuckles) "wanna find out?"

Lisa-(careless) "oh please, are you not hearing properly? You three are out numbered. Once he comes back home, tomorrow we can easily go after him since mom and dad have to work in the morning. He's going to get justice for the destruction of our property and my contract!"

Lucy-(looks at Lisa) (mad) "it's your fault that we have to go through this situation, you build that stupid machine that shocked us and we injured our brother because of that!"

Lana-(annoyed) "blah blah blah, he is supposed to be grounded, not us!"

Leni-(mad) "well I'd rather be grounded over a year than getting linky hurt by all of you heartless jerks!"

Lucy-(mad) "and if you all are going to hurt him, you all have to get through us!"

Lori-(smirks) "well that could be arranged"

Present 11:21 PM, Lincoln's mind still in a black void both Lincoln and Max are now sitting on the floor since they got tired of standing for a while.

{Lincoln = L, Max = M}

L-(board) "alright, your turn"

M-(also board) "alright let's see….uh hmmm, I gave you a red pill and blue pill. If you take both pills it will give you superpowers or shit. I gave you another pair just in case, but if you consume two same colors you will die. Also, you were kidnapped and placed in a dark room that closes with in 10 seconds to your death, you can't see the color of the pills because it's dark so… What are you going to do?"

L-(puts his finger to his chin and begins to think) "hmmm…...this is not easy to-"

M-(smiles) "time's up fucker, you're dead!"

L-(frustrated) "Oh come on, how is this riddle even fair and would you stop cursing!"

M- (amused) "I just can't help it, I just don't have a mute button for cursing language in my system (laughs)"

L-(irritated) "ugh, just tell me the solution again, you're only winning because you're an intelligent college student for who knows what degree!"

M-(finish laughing) heh heh good point, but this riddle is very simple all you have to do is bite all half of the pills and you live, so simple!(smile)"

L-(confused) "how is biting half of all the pills going to save my life?"

M-(laid back on the floor and puts both hands behind his head) "if you have two blue pills on your left hand if possible, and red pills on the other right hand. you bite both the pills in your hands in half. what will you have in your mouth?"

L-(thinking) well I would have both halves of the blue-(realized) ooh I see now, I would have two halves of the blue pills creating one whole pill, and same goes with the red pill"

M-(proud) heh heh yeah you got it, maybe this why Professor Burgess likes to teach the class for his career and how Alex feels when he looks after me. (Sits up) I'm proud of you Lincoln.

L-(happy) "Re-really?"

M-(smile) "sure, you remind me of myself when I was your age when I found math and riddles so entertaining. My brother, Alex, taught me many ways and logic behind them"

At this point, Lincoln starts to wonder what would it be like to have a brother since Max talked about his, but of course, he only heard a few details when he explained over the incident of the testing. His brother sounded more caring and supportive when it comes to Max's hard work but what is he like besides that?

L-(curious) "what was your brother like when you were my age?"

M- "my brother is always there for me when it comes to anything, games, movies, playing in the park, you name it. Although in those age kids at school teased me for my brains. Alex always stands up for me whenever that happens, even if it gets physical. Alex never back down from a fight, especially when it involves me getting into physical harm, he was willing to get in trouble for me. we always loved and support each other, (sad, looks down) I wonder what is he doing after the past 11 years without me.

This sounds very familiar to Lincoln, how could he not forget that Chandler and his goons tease him for his white hair, but he did get help from Lynn when he is in that situation.

L-(worries) "hey, uh Max?"

M- "what's up kid?"

L-(worries) "what will happen if I wake up? Will you…-"

M- "die? Probably, but I'm not going to question it."

L- (confused) "what do you mean? Don't you think that's scary?"

M- (looks at Lincoln, and smile) "no, because I have lived happily in my life. My brother, mother, father, Abuelo, Abuela, everyone in my family cared for me and I cared for them, so I don't have to worry about dying miserably because I was with them and I have precious memories to remember them."

This made Lincoln tear a bit out of sadness since all he could remember was how his family hardly have precious moments. They locked him out because of luck, attack him without any explanation, accused him of mistakes he did not attend, manipulated him, backstab him, left him, use him…. Injures him physically and now mentally. Lincoln then start to cry and Max notices this and begins to worry.

M-(worried) "Lincoln, are you o-"

Max was suddenly interrupted when Lincoln moved towards him and proceeds to latch around Max's waist and fresh tears begin to soak on his green shirt. Max understood his pain, Lincoln did previously tell about his tragic event so it wouldn't be much surprise

M- (strokes Lincoln's hair) "Shh shh, todo estara bien, your sisters may have done unforgivable things but I'm sure that they will not be forgiven for their crime."

Lincoln notice what he just said and looked up to see Max's face in confusion while having fresh tears still streaming out.

L-(crying but confused) "c-cr-crime?" (Hic)

M-(sighs) "look Lincoln what your sisters did was a crime, they committed assault and battery that would lead to probably a year or two in juve, maybe months if they were taken "off-case" and learned their mistakes, who knows but I'll be fucking mad if they just get away with it, but I bet your parents would know this, right?"

L-(sad and more tears flowed) "they won't do it, mom and dad always take their side of the argument against my, I doubt that they will ever understand my pain I have to go through. It's one of the ways of being me."

M-(sympathy) "jeez kid, your family must be bunch of _pendejos burros_. Kid, I promise that whatever ha-"

(Baby cries)

both Lincoln and Max stood up in confusion and startled and looks around.

M-(nervous) "did you hear that it sounded like an infant was crying!"

L-(unsure) "but it sounds so familiar like it was Lily's cries and-"

(Unexplained woman's voice)

L- "and that sounds like a woman's voice"

M- (unsure) "kid I think we might be-"

(A quiet echoing voice that seems to be yelling) "...Lincoln...please...home…!

L- (realizing) "wait, I know that voice, it's Leni!"

M-(confused) "Leni? Your sist- (looks at Lincoln with shock) WOW LINCOLN YOU'RE GLOWING!"

At this point, Lincoln begins to glow bright white and begins to float.

L-(surprised) "wait I think I'm waking up, (realize with fear) but wait what will happen to you?!

Max then gave a heartwarming smile and begins to sit down with tears flowing from his eyes

M-(smile) "...have a nice life kid"

L-(shock) "NO! (floats down and grabs Max's arm) I am not leaving you to sleep or die here forever…(tears) you need to come with me...you deserve to be alive with your family!"

Max was shocked to see his arm where Lincoln was holding begins to glow and rapidly spreading around Max's body, a color green to be precise. Both max and Lincoln then float higher and higher and then…

Leni's sad echoing voice- "Lincoln wake up please, I want you home"

The black void emits a large beam of golden light above, shipping both of them

L-(looks up) "well, here we go"

M-(unsure) "I am not sur-"

(Then it all went white)

In the hospital room, 12:38 AM, where Lincoln lays asleep on the hospital bed, we see Leni, Luna, and Lucy next to the bed where they can get a good close on Lincoln with fresh tears streaming out of their eyes, but we also see some bruises and scratches in them for...some reason. Next to them was Lynn Sr holding crying lily while his wife is outside of the room and we could hear was yelling with anger for some reason as well.

Leni- (looks at dad with sorrow) "will linky wake up?"

Lynn Sr- (looks down with sadness) "I told you...I don't know"

Luna- (looks at Lincoln and starts to tear up) "I ...I...regret...what I've...d-d-done."

Lynn Sr- (sad) "Luna I understand how you feel but now is the time to go home, and...we need to have a discussion."

The three loud sisters then nod and proceed to give Lincoln a tight hug

Lucy- (tearing) "We are sorry Lincoln (hic) but we will be gone for a long time and well…(sniff) I hope you'll wake up and visit us"

…

…

… "Can you please let go, I can't breathe and my chest still hurts"...

All but Lincoln- (confused but startle) "huh!?"

Then they all look at Lincoln and to their surprise he was awake but bags under his right eye (because of the bandage that covers his forehead and left eye) and having a sad/depressed expression.

{I will only shorten Lincoln's name because it's too long for me}

All but Lincoln- (joy) "Lincoln!" (All gave a tighter hug)

L- (in pain) "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH LET GO!"

All but Lincoln- (let's go with cautious) "sorry!"

Leni- (joy) "Linky you're awake, how do you feel?"

Lincoln stares at them with the same expression for only a few seconds when his right eye begins to leak out tears and his lips begin to quiver.

Luna- (concern) "oh no, Lincoln look we are sorry for what-"

L- (tearing) "wh-why?" (Sniff)

Lucy-(sympathy) "please, we didn't mean to-"

L- (crying) "I don't (hic) understand, why do I-I have to live(hic) like this, a-and how much longer do I have to live too!?" (Sniff)

Lynn Sr- (worried while holding lily) "Lincoln, everything is going to be ok, we c-"

Lynn Sr was cut off when Rita open the door with an angry look on her face, but also followed by the rest of the loud sisters who also have scratches and bruises. To their surprise, they found Lincoln awake.

Rita- (joy) "oh my baby! I- (notice Lincoln crying) Lincoln what's wrong?"(walks towards Lincoln)

Lynn Jr- (mutters in disgust) "cry baby"

Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lynn Sr, Rita- (looks at Lynn Jr) (mad) "LYNN!"

L- (crying but also heard what Lynn Jr said) (sad) "why d-do y-you always have to (hic) make m-my life a l-living hell!?"

All except Lincoln and Lynn Jr- (gasp)

Lynn Jr- (mad) me?! You're the one who is making our life a living hell, (approach to Lincoln's bed) thanks to you dad is going to send us to Juve tomorrow (pushes Lucy and Luna out of the way)

Leni-(shocked) "what are you doing?!"

L- (begins to breathe heavily and grows frightened) (moves away slowly) "st-stay away!'

Lynn Jr- (mad) (grabs Lincoln's hand and applied extreme pressure) "all because you are a mistake to be born!"

L-(scream in pain) 'AAAHHHH!"

Rita and Lynn Sr -(shocked) "STOP! YOUR HU-"

Their words were cut off as Lincoln stopped crying, stood up to his feet on his bed and grabs Lynn Jr by the collar of her shirt and hoisted her up as far as he could. Lincoln's expression change from crying and depressed to… Nothing. His face looks tired but also motionless as he stares at Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr- (nervous) "what the- uh oh"

…

…

L-(motionless) "... _no te atrevas pinche pendeja_ …"

To be continued...

Ok, I am going to take a break from this because is hard to concentrate with all these symptoms and I do have medication but it's slowly working at this moment. also, i heard that I need to use beta reader but the problem is I don't know how to do it and I'm very shy with other people.

Sneak peek to future chapters or something -

Max. IM- (pissed off) "fuck this Lincoln, I am not just going to stand here and watch this idiot and his goons get away with it!"

L. IC -(whispers strictly) "are you trying to make this worst?"

Max. IC- (mad) "hey, _puto_!"


	5. I messed up badly!

**Guys, I messed up pretty bad with these chapters, I should of waited for my allergies to pass but no I have to be an idiot for writing these chapters on the condition I'm in!**

 **If you don't know me very well, I tend to be cocky and stupid when I have a cold, sickness, allergies, etc.**

 **you all can criticize me for my mistakes because I deserve it. Now I can't fix the previous chapters anymore, but the only thing is to make things right for the next chapter. Although I can't just do it sooner since I'm still in no condition to write and I might make things worst. I'll just have to wait for my allergies to pass and then make things right.**

 **God I'm so stupid!**


	6. Rebuilding the broken bonds

**Hello, I'm back I'm feeling very good right now, but my throat feels a little itchy but it's not a problem. Anyways I can think properly and I can go back to my internship, and drive, so hurray!**

 **I hope that you'll like this chapter that will make things better and fix things that I screwed up.**

 **If you're wondering which between episodes is this story happening, it's somewhere between "spell it out" and "fool's paradise". You all might say "then why did Lori went on a date with Bobby? Isn't he living with his relatives?" Well, I forgot to include that Bobby came to visit her to spend some time, so my bad.**

 **Also, I have a surprise on the end of the chapter, so look out for that. So I hope you enjoy.**

In the loud house living room, Sunday 6:21 AM, everyone is asleep except for one.

We see Lincoln organizing some stacks of papers and boxes on top of the small table for something Important. while it's still dark out at the time but the living room has the lights on. Although he still has bandages from that...incident, even the one that's so currently covering around his forehead and left eye.

{ L = Lincoln in control, Lin= Lincoln speaking inside mind, Min = Max speaking inside the mind, Mic = Max in control}

Mic- (puts the last stack of papers) "ok so I may have made a shitty mistake, but we can fix this, and resolve with your sisters. does that sound good?"

Lin-(depressed) "well I guess, but I don't understand why are we doing this, how do you know it will work?"

Mic- (determined) "trust me kid (pats the stack of papers) this will fix everything (mutters) I hope, and it took me mostly long time since I am getting used to computers that are obsolete. Your laptop has a touchpad for a mouse"

Lin- (depressed) "you'll get used to the technology in this time, I'm just not sure if this plan will work"

Mic- (caring) "look Lincoln, I'm sorry that you have to go through this mess and the bigger mess I have put you in."

Lin- (annoyed) "oh a "mess",(mad) you threw Lynn out the window and she landed against the wall from the hallway, which I'm surprised she's able to go home with a few scratches and cuts and not stay in the hospital with me. You made the rest of my family look at me in fear!"

Mic- (nervous and panicking) "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking right but I did convince your father to have second thoughts on Juve so we can try to communicate and resolve this problem with your sisters.

Lin- (mad) "that's because dad was afraid of me at that time, he wasn't persuaded. I'm pretty sure that I heard mom talking to the doc saying "I think the impact of my son's head made him mad or insane" so how will you fix that?"

Mic- (surprised) "you're telling me this now!"

Lin- "well I- you did- (sigh)...couldn't you tell by their faces?"

Mic- "no, I just lost it I wasn't thinking properly, I just got mad when your sister proceeded to harm you even more. I was being overprotective with anger, and then I realized I'm not going to solve anything by tearing your family apart even more than it already is"

Lin- (depressed) "... I doubt… that this will fix anything."

Mic- (sympathy) "I'm sorry, it's my fault that I made it worse, but I will-"

Max was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps going down the stairs, he looks to the source of the sound and to his surprise he sees the group of sisters (except Lily) dressed in their normal clothing, as usual, all walking down the stairs slowly with many sad looks on their faces. As they nearly get to the end of the stairs, Max mutters to himself.

Mic- (mutters to himself silently) "...(sigh) I hope I can make a good impression of you Lincoln, even though I have your voice but not your normal attitude."

As they got to the end, they face Lincoln with such sad looks and behind all that...was guilt.

Mic- (looks at them with a caring smile) "hello, how well did you all sleep?

Lin- (sarcasm) "oh yeah that's a good impression of me, they will never suspect a thing. you're a real genius"

Mic- (whispers loudly)(resist to smile and laugh) "shutthefuckupimtrying"

Lori- (grabs her own arm and looks away with guilt) "ok I guess, (looks at Lincoln) look Lincoln we have something to tell you"

Lynn walks up only a few feet and shows few band-aids on her arms and legs, and under those band-aids were scratches and cuts. Max did explain that he threw Lynn out the window that is connected to the room and the hallway in the hospital. Upon seeing the bandaids that Lynn currently have on her made Max widen his eyes and begins feels guilt and regret. Lynn looks at Lincoln with such sadness and regrets that you could almost see tears getting to form

Lynn- (sorrow) "listen…I just want to say...I'm sorry…"

This surprise both Max and Lincoln, is she now apologizing, even after Max threw her off the room out the window?

her head begins to shake a little "I...l should have never inflict my anger on you,…you must've been scared when I…I…"

Max thought it is best if Lincoln should take over and have him speak his problems with her. Lincoln now takes over and now has a depressed look on his face. Lincoln then begins to walk up to Lynn and stood in front of her almost a foot. Lynn now feels that her apology was not good enough, or that it made it worse. To her shock she see Lincoln's lips quivering and tears forming

The rest of the Loud sisters were now thinking that this is a bad idea and slowly walks forward to take Lynn out of the room, but...

Lynn- (worried and sorry) "Lincoln...no…(trembling and also forming tears) please I don't want you to…go through...I'm sorry that I call you a mistake... (sniff)...I love yo-"

Lynn could not finish her worlds as Lincoln ran up to her and gave a tight hug but also let out tears streaming down her shoulder and proceed to cry very loudly.

L- (crying) "I-I-I (hic) W-W-WA(hic) WANT T-T-"

Lynn- (returns a hug also) "it's ok…(sniff) … what I did...was unforgivable…"

Min- "great, now I just wrote the list of things in 8 stacks of large portfolio so I would convince your sisters to apologize, and now I don't need them anymore"

The rest of the siblings join in a group hug to comfort sobbing Lincoln.

Lori- (sorrow) "Lincoln we're sorry that we put you in a lot of pain that you didn't mean to do, but we promise we'll make it up to you as fast as we can before we leave for Juve"

Lana and Lola- (sad but caring) "we'll go to the arcade"

Lisa- "the comic store inside the mall?"

L- (sobbing slowly diminishing) (speaking softly) "no...I just...want to rest for a bit...I couldn't sleep last night...and the night before that. Also...Ma- I mean, I convinced dad...to let you all stay"

All the sisters- (shocked) "WHAT?!"

Lynn- (moves back from the group hug) (guilt and sorrow) "but we caused you a lot of pain...especially me, I don't understand?"

Min- (insist) "Lincoln, let me handle this explanation, please"

Lincoln then agreed and let Max do the talking since he came up with this idea, but Lincoln didn't understand why he did it. This better be good

Lincoln's face turned from sad and tears to tired and exhausted

Mic- "ok, where best to start...ah, you see I thought it is best if we could be a better family than being broken and separate for so long."

Luan- (guilt) but we deserve to be locked away, we were horrible to you by attacking you and putting you in the hospital!"

Lynn- "and I'm responsible for causing a fracture on your left eye socket!"

Lisa- (to Lynn) "don't forget you also damaged his dorsolateral prefrontal cortex, and it's a miracle that his medulla oblongata if still functioning which that keeps Lincoln's heart pumping."

Mic- (shocked) "what! ho- (shakes his head) ok look that doesn't matter anymore"

Lucy- (insisted) "it does, you could've died Lincoln, doesn't that scare you?"

Lin- (quivering in fear) "wh- what?"

Lynn- (trembling in fear and guilt) "I could've...killed you…(begins to panic a bit)"

Lynn was starting to have thoughts of seeing his only brother lying dead in the hospital bed, even though he was ok, she continued to injure him even more. This made Lynn, hold her head and look down on the ground and breath heavily.

Lynn- (breathing heavily) "oh god… Please no"

Luna- (worried) "oh no dudes, I think she's panicking"

Max notice this and begins to walk up to her and place his hand on top of her shoulder.

Mic- (caring and worried) "Lynn please don't panic, it's ok. You just lost contr-"

Lynn- (panic) "no, it's not ok, I almost killed you and-"

Mic- "LYNN, listen to me...do you care about me?"

Lynn- (calming down and puts down her arms)(looks at lincoln)"yes of course I do, you're my brother an-"

Mic- "do you want to make things right or even better?"

Lynn- (calmed) "yes, but-"

Mic- "then that's why I convinced dad to let you all stay, so you all can make things right and we could be a better family. let's just talk this out, ok?"

All the sisters were not sure if they deserve to be given a second chance, but if it means setting things right again- NO, not "again" set things better so the family would never have to be a torture for Lincoln.

All the sisters- "...ok…"

Max was thinking, did Lynn knew about his condition of Lincoln's brain before or after the visit in the hospital?

Mic- (curious) "Lynn, when did you know about my conditions, was it before you all visited me when I finally woke up?

Lynn-(guilt) "no, mom told us everything when we got back from the hospital, I...felt so guilty and shame, even more, when I realized I went to squeeze your hand before"

Mic- (relief) "oh thank god"

Lin- (sigh in relief) "she really does care"

Mic- (curious again) "and why is Leni, Luna, and Lucy all have bruises and band-aids?"

Lana-(nervous and scratches her hat) "uh well...you see…"

(3 minutes of explanation)

Lin- (sigh) "really?"

Mic- (disappointed) "really, you all just... (Sigh) ok, that's all behind you now, right?"

All except Leni, Luna, and Lucy- (ashamed) "...yes"

Leni turned to face the small table and see's bunch of papers and large boxes.

Leni- (curious) "Lincoln, what do you have there?" (Points at the stacks of papers and boxes)

Mic- (looks at the stacks of papers) "oh, that's nothing"

Max walks over to the small table and picks up the stacks of paper and tossed them into the fireplace.

Lola- (confused) "uh, Lincoln...what are you doing?"

Max then pulls out a small box of matches in Lincoln's pocket, pulled out a match, lights it, and threw the lit match on top of the stack papers. Slowly the papers begin to burn.

Lori- (confused but worried) "Lincoln, what were those papers and folders?"

Mic- 'waist of time' thought (turns to the sisters) "just some ways of fixing this situation, but I don't need them anymore"

Luna- "oh...what about those boxes, dude?"

Mic- (whispers to himself) "you should take over, Lincoln"

Lin- "ok"

L- (smiles but also looks tired) "well since your stuff was burned or broken, I decided to fix your problems"

All the loud sisters were surprised

Lori- (walks over to one of the boxes) "wait so are you saying (opens one of them and sees the glass rose all put together as nothing happened) (gasp in joy) MY ROSE!"

Lori grabs the rose and then runs up to Lincoln giving a tight, too tight for Lincoln as his injuries are still not recovered.

L- (in pain) "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, LET GO OF ME, IT HURTS!"

Lori- (let's go of Lincoln and looks at him with caution) "oh I'm sorry, I forgot that we...nevermind, (jumps with joy) thank you, thank you."

L- (puts his arm around his chest in pain but smiles) "that's ok...just don't do that again, ok?"

The rest of the loud sisters ran up to the boxes and each open all of them. Gasps were heard.

Lola- (pulled out a dress from the box) (happy) "my dress!"

Lucy- (pulled out a blank paper book with black leather cover) (smiles) "a new book"

Lisa- (surprised) "my gravitational Ray?"

Lynn- (shocked) "my cleats?"

L- (looks at Lynn with confusion) "is something wrong?"

Lynn turned around to face Lincoln but also looks down with sadness, all looked at Lynn with worried.

L- (confused but worried) "did I fix it wrong or-"

Lynn- (sad) "no it's perfect, it's just that I don't deserve to have these...I just-"

L- (caring) "Lynn, everything is ok, I know that you have some regrets, but let's put that aside, for now, I just want to see you all happy and learn your mistakes.

Everyone looks at Lincoln with a caring smile, even Lynn "yeah!"

Luan- (smiles) "hey Lincoln!"

L- (smiles) "yeah luan?"

Luan pulled out a pie out of nowhere and proceeds to throw it on Lincoln's face

All except Lincoln and luan- (mad) "LUAN!"

Luan- (guilt) "oh, sorry Lincoln"

Min- (curious) "is it blueberry pie?"

Max then take control and begins eating while the pie stick to his face, munching sounds can be heard. All took notice of Lincoln eating the pie.

Leni- (confused) "Lincoln….are you...eating the pie...without your hands?"

Min- "(chewing sound)...yeah…(chewing)...it's kinda good actually."

Luna- "do you need to go wash up?"

The pie fell off from Lincoln's face and showed that he had smudges all over his face.

Mic- "yeah I'm gonna go wash up in the bathroom"

Max walks out out living room and goes upstairs but just as he got close to the top, Max slipped on one of the steps that had a drip of blueberry that fell off from his face causing him fall back, Max tried to balance himself grabbing on the railing but was too late.

Mic- "OH SHIT!"

As the sisters were busy in the living, they were startled to hear Lincoln yell a fouled language but after that, loud bangs and thumps coming down the stairs. They all gasp in horror to see Lincoln tumbled down the stairs and land on the floor lying in pain.

All - (shocked with fear) "LINCOLN!" (All ran up to him to him to try and help)

Mic- (on the floor in pain) "it ok...god it hurts...nothing got broken"

Lin- (mad) "you idiot, I bet it's going to hurt a lot when we switch!"

Lisa- (looks back at the girls) "hurry let's take him to my room, I will try to fix him up. Lori, bring many ice cubes as you can bring from the fridge!"

Lori- (ran to the kitchen) "got it!"

Lisa- "luan, bring the first aid kit quickly!"

Luan- (runs to the bathroom) "ok"

(15 hours later)

In Lincoln's room, we see Lincoln lying on the bed in his pajamas but also with more bruises and bandages than before, so much that he could be a mummy for Halloween party.

L- (still in pain) "well...I learned something"

Min- (guilt) "what?"

L- (mad but in pain) "that you are not careful when you use my body to go upstairs."

Min- "I'm sorry, I thought that I still have my long arms when I tried to reach for the railing, but no I have short arms of an 11-year-old."

L- (think) "speaking of bodies, so what are we going to do, are you going to stay in my mind for the rest of your life?"

Min- (worried) "...I don't know...we'll see what happens tomorrow"

L- "yeah, but I think it's time to go to sleep because I have to wake up early tomorrow for school."

Mim- (curious) "elementary or middle school?"

L- (close his eyes) "elementary, now can I go to sleep? I have important things to do and I don't want you to mess things up for me."

Mim- (curious) "what will happen to me if you fal-"

Everything went black as Lincoln had finally fallen asleep but surprisingly quick. what they didn't know is what happens next.

Lincoln's mind again, yes in the black void too. Surprisingly Max suddenly appeared within a millisecond...twenty feet above ground and to his shock notice this situation and falls to the ground in fear.

M- (fear) "OH SHI-"

Max couldn't finish his words as he fell face first to the ground hard causing a loud slap and popping noise, and now his Body tips over and falls on his stomach. This fall and the position being upside down can break a man's neck...but to a surprising miracle, Max slowly lifts his head up with no scratches, bruises, or blood. How can this be positive?

Well, it's probably that he is in Lincoln's mind, so you can't get hurt or die "physically".

M- (annoyed) "well the hurt...for only a second, huh"

Max then looks around to see that he is back in the black void, but of course, Max was not impressed to be back. Only to be…

M- (irritated) "Oh come on, this is nothing ne- UUF"

Max was interrupted by a struck of force that hit his lower back with extreme pressure. Max felt a lot of pain that time, but again only a second and just like that the pain vanished.

He looks to his back to see what struck him, but upon seeing what struck him was Lincoln lying on top of Max's lower back sideways on his back. It's possible that Lincoln must of fall very high off the ground like Max, but he didn't make a sound during the fall. Probably he was asleep when he suddenly appeared, but now Lincoln is slowly waking up and begins to lift his head.

M- (amused) "oh, hey kid, did you get a good night sleep?" (Laughs)

L- (opens his eyes and looks around) (annoyed) "shut up, are we back in my mind again?"

M- (finish laughing) heh, yeah I'm afraid so, ok now get off me."

Max gets up quickly and stands on his feet, but this causes Lincoln to fall back from his back.

M- (curious) "guess we'll be in here until you wake up from your sleep"

L- (gets up) (bit relief) "ok, so that's good, I don't have to worry whether we are stuck here forever like last time."

M- (looks at Lincoln and noticed that he is not wearing bandages) "hey, you don't have your bandages."

L- (looks at his arms and legs) "I look perfectly healed, well only in here, (mad) but of course not out there since you made my injuries worse by dropped my body down the stairs!"

M- (smiles and chuckles a bit) "I can't move properly in your body, your body is short and it's hard for me to walk properly upstairs but I slipped on a blueberry. Plus (poof out a soda in mid-air and catches it) we can just do whatever we want in here (opens the can and took a sip) and pass the time."

L- (surprised) h-how did you do that! (Points at the soda in Max's hand)

M- "we are in the mind, so we can just do whatever we what with our imagination, just think of anything that pops in your head and it'll spawn (starts drinking the whole soda)"

L- (blank face) "...(smile) (raises his arm and snaps his fingers) monster truck!"

A blue and white monster truck had spawn into thin air twenty feet high, but the bad part was that it spawned near where Lincoln and on top of Max, as the vehicle falls Max just stood there since he was too busy finishing his Sprite and not noticed The truck. Well, he couldn't finish his drink now that Max got crushed by the front right tire on his back.

M- (in pain) "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU STUPID RETARD GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Remember that I said you can't get hurt for only a second? Well, it's true if you get shot, punched, stabbed, and/or launched out. For example, if a person punched you in the gut, you would feel pain but also fade away very slowly, but if you were on the ground and someone puts his/her feet on your hand with a lot of pressure, you would feel pain but let's say that this person wouldn't let go of his/her foot, you would still feel it constant. This is one of those types that Max is going through right now. Without hesitation, Lincoln processed to snaps his finger to make the monster truck disappear into thin air as if it was a magic trick you see on a cartoon show...this is a horrible explanation.

L- (runs up to Max on the ground)(worried and frightened) "Max, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Max then gets up and spawns in another soda in his hand (Sprite), opens the can, and begins drinking it without showing any injuries at all. His face looked to be calmed and relaxed. This surprised Lincoln as to why is Max all ok after he was crushed by a large vehicle.

L- (confused) "...uh...Max?"

M- (calm) (stops drinking and looks at Lincoln) "yeah?"

L- (confused and curious) "how can you be drinking a soda after you were crushed by a monster truck?"

M- (calm) "probably because we are in your mind and we can't die and get hurt in here. Plus I haven't had a Sprite in two months before the incident with my invention."

L- (amassed) "whoa"

M- "yeah cool, I know, look can you go play with your monster truck very far from here, I'm going to be standing here and start having theories and conclusions in my head so I don't want any distractions, please?"

L- (unsure) "...ok…(walks away where we can't see him properly from the distance)"

Max turns around and looks at the viewers (yes, Max can break the fourth wall, but not in the way Lincoln does it, he is fully aware of something that Lincoln isn't)

M- (smiles) "ok everyone, this is the end of this chapter and the next one will be mostly...well all about us in this place so "boo that's boring" I know. But you can leave a review to ask me any questions.

Yes, you heard me right, the next chapter will be about me answering any questions you have for me. All you have to do is put "QFM: [your question]" on the reviews for this chapter and bh3234729 a.k.a my creator (disclaimer: did not create the loud house, only Max, and the story) will read your questions and he will give me a sheet of paper with the list of your username and questions.

It could be more than one question if you want, and you can ask me anything like the story in this fanfic, me and my creator, my life, and/or my favorite color… It's green. Seriously, I will answer any questions, whether it be about the story, my existence, and much more, ok bye"

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes you can leave any questions In the review, I will read them, and have Max answer them. So hurry because you only have 48 hours and that's it, after that, I will begin typing.**

 **All you have to do is this**

 **Example-**

 **QFM [your question]**

 **The "QFM" means "Questions for Max" so there won't be any confusion, so anyways see ya!**


	7. The background knowledge

In the black void within lincoln's mind, we see max writing so complex equation that revolves on graphs, pie charts, and basic formula math equations on the chalkboard stand. He looked to be more confident in his theories over the basic function of the human brain, he thought if he could be able to transfer himself to another person the same way and processes he had with Lincoln.

Although the results are low since he needs huge amounts of electricity to pass his brain waves to another person, lincoln's brain does not have enough power to give to Max, plus the human brain is not meant to hold two minds. The reason being how we can only control 10%, but not the 90% since that controls our organs and systems. Another problem is being drained of its energy to maintain both brain waves alive and compatible. Think of a li-on battery powering two phones at the same time, it will drain the battery twice as fast than normal. Now think of the charger as a way of sleeping, you would need sleep to keep your mind focus and active, but since is two phones with one battery, you would constantly charge them more than you think.

So, lincoln's brain would need to recharge by sleeping twice as much than its normal schedule, or another theory max have is whether lincoln's brain would put him to sleep more longer than its normal time. Either one of these is could be correct.

Max's theories have come to a stop as a small red portal appear in front of max and shot out a stack of papers and small box against his face, but also causing him to fall back and land on his rear end. He looked what hit him and saw the small box and the stack of stapled papers on the floor in front of him. The portal close then max realized...

M- (looks up with a grumpy mood) "you could at least spawn them on the floor and not fucking interrupt me with my theories!"

A wooden sign spawns next to max that read ( _sorry, but 48 hours are up and we have three questions from the review, plus the extra papers and the small box are for...other things.)_

Max then gave a tired sigh and proceeds to stand up and walk over to the stacks.

M- (picks up the stack of papers and reads the question) (sigh) "ok, let's see here...Ine Neko and your question is…(If max speaks normal Spanish and Lincoln not he would have and accent or not?)"

"Wait are you trying to say if I speak normal Spanish but not Lincoln, would I have an accent if I take control of his body? Well yes, i would have an accent in lincoln's body, although I would have his voice instead of mine, i try to hide the accent so his sisters and anyone who he knows won't find us suspicious."

"If you're wondering what my voice sounds like, it's the voice of Manolo Sanchez, from the movie The Book of Life. bh3234729 or just BH (just to make it simple), anyways, he got this from babysitting his little brother when their parents have to go to a business meeting out of city, so timed pass a bit and they both watch the movie because his young sibling was getting very bored and irritated and...you get the idea."

"I'm not an inspiration of that movie, basically I'm an inspiration based on what his favorite shows, games, books, etc...well I was created because of Rick and Morty, Soul Eater, Regular show, Bones, Forensic files, Mysteries at the museum, Undertale, Resident Evil 1-7, No Safety in Numbers, Camp Campbell, and brain games."

"My intelligence is similar to Rick (4th wall breaker and sci-fi level machinery) from Rick and Morty, stein (theorist and reader) from Soul Eater, skips (wisdom and knowledge) from Regular Show, Jack Hodgins ("king of the lab") from Bones."

"The lab coat I have is from rick's but not the shirt I have, since it's a different story."

Max then begins to notice his constant babble and start to think is a good time to move on.

"I just don't wanna brag about myself right now so let's move on ,if this hurts you, I'm sorry but I just don't want to keep bragging"

(looks on the list)

"Ok, we have...someguy530 and your question is (are you going to create any crazy invention or help Lisa with her invention?) it's a possibility, I'm very surprised to know a 4-year-old is capable of creating a gravitational device and ray. Although from what I heard from Lincoln, her theory is incorrect. You see, I went and gone through the ray- well what was left of it- that was sitting out ground, in the hallway. To my surprise, i was able to find the circuitry to be poorly built, only for chances 89 percent to spit 97 VAC directly at Lincoln, or 11 percent to succeed. (worried) So with that amount of voltage could have severely injured him or worse killed him, I did not tell him this since he is too young and I don't want him to be scared for this."

"As for why it explain why the accident occurred in the process, I will tell her mistake in her blueprints found in her room when I and lincoln wake up. Another problem she had was the wiring in the device that tells that she was being impatient as other normal engineers would do. So that would explain the lack of info for each function of the internal current and voltage."

"Ok next question...DJTimmer and your question is (will you attempt to understand why your machine killed you?) excellent question, I need my journal to review over my errors but I am not sure where it is now. It could've been thrown away after my death, my brother must've kept it to remember me because that's something he did with our abuelas necklace, or it's buried in my tomb because it's possible that my aunt would do such a thing. Either one of those is possible, so I will try to talk with Lincoln about this and see if he is willing to help me find my journal."

I think that answers to all your questions and I have some other stacks of papers in here that I have to read so… (reads the pages for about 25 minutes)

(looks up in the air with a mad expression) "BH what the hell!"

A sign pops up in front of max and reads ( _look, I know you care about Lincoln but at least do something for this one, you already know his story now that you read the pages. This is an opportunity for this Lincoln, but this will not affect the other Lincoln, so you don't have to worry, do we have an agreement?_ )

"(sigh)(still mad)...fine, open the portal!"

A large red portal opened in front of max with gust of wind blowing across his body, he then walks in and brings a small box with him. As he goes through, the portal vanished.

(15 minutes later)

A large red portal appeared and came out max empty handed with almost sad but depressed look. The portal vanishes and max sat down on the ground and looks at the viewers.

"If you're wondering where did I went or what was inside the box? Well, let's just say... _it's a different story_. It does not involve with _ours_."

L-(from the distance) "hey, do you wanna play ghost hunters?!"

M- (falls and lays back on the ground) (smiles) "well at least this kid is ok...(worried)wonder what the other one is doing? But that's none of my business"

To be continued...


	8. what to take?

**forgive me for posting anything for so long. i have a long schedule going on in school and work, so i may be busy with that. also i'm getting close to finishing the third chapter of Manipulating Luck, i predict that it will be finish by tomorrow, Oct 1st.**

 **For some of you who are confused about Max going to a portal and you have no idea where he went, all the answers are in the story Manipulating Luck the first chapter just in case you all were wondering.**

Monday, March 20, 6:43 AM in the kitchen

Lincoln stand in front of the stove with his hand holding the frying pan that is heated over a low heat and what is cooking was breakfast for his family, but he is having some guidance from max. It appears to be many quesadillas on the pan, but what's different was it's not the same way that it's made. It's not the same steps where you add a tortilla, sprinkle it with cheddar cheese, and add another tortilla on top of it. We see many rolled tortillas that are stuffed with scrambled eggs, melted cheese, and bacon bits.

Lincoln feels tired since max woke him up in the 6:26 AM. usually this is the time where max wakes up every time when he has to go to college and gets ready for class. However, for Lincoln, it wasn't pleasant to wake up this early and forced to get ready for class that max has no idea the proper time it would begin.

Lincoln- (tired) (holding the pan) "Could you not wake me up so early next time, we both know that I hardly had any sleep on the weekend."

max/in- (confused) "What do you mean, classes start at 7:20, right?"

Lincoln- (irritated) "no, my class starts at 8:00!"

Max/in- (embarrassed) "oh then my bad, I will take note of that next time and-"

Max then notice Lincoln's arm that was covered in bandages is close to the fire that is currently cooking the quesadillas. He did not want Lincoln to catch fire on his bandage and cause serious burns.

Max/in- " _ok, mucho Cuidado y Trata de_ -"

Lincoln- (annoyed) "English, would you speak English? I can't understand when you're talking to me in Spanish for the last five times."

max/in- "alright like I was saying, be careful getting close to the fire, Lincoln, your bandages on your arm could catch fire you know."

Lincoln- "I know, I mean that wasn't there before, I wonder why do I have that in my arm?" (gesturing max)

max/in- (annoyed) "I said I was sorry and it wasn't my fault that I slipped on a blueberry on my way up the stairs"

Lincoln- (rolled his eyes) "whatever, so it finishes now?"

max/in- (certain) "alright, you can take them out now"

Lincoln turns off the stove and walks over to the dining table where there's a large plate with many quesadillas ready to be served. He then flips the pan causing the rest of the quesadillas on the pan to fly off and land on the rest on the big plate.

max/in- alright, now go ahead and grab one, take a bite and see if it's good"

Lincoln- (grabs one) (hesitated) "I remember you saying "I'm hardly good at cooking" so how do I know this wouldn't taste horrible."

Max/in- (pointed out) "I know how to cook, but I can't be sure 'when' and 'how' it's supposed to be cooked. I get nervous under pressure"

Lincoln- (smirks) "you're like the smartest person who invented a portal (failed and died) and rebuilds/modified Lisa's gravity Ray, (takes a bite of the quesadilla) but you can't-...this is kinda good."

Max/in- " _see, mi Madre sabe como_ -"

Lincoln- (takes a seat) (annoyed) "Max…you're doing it again"

Max/in- "...my mother taught me this when I was eight and I know how to cook to make anyone satisfied."

Lincoln- (curious) "can I ask you something, why did you stuffed some nuts, pomegranate, chocolate, spinach, and yogurt into a plastic container and shoved it in my backpack?"

Before Lincoln started to prepare breakfast for his family, max dragged lincoln's backpack to the kitchen and grabbed some items from the fridge since one of his theories has proven to be correct. Lincoln's brain is not capable of supporting two minds at the same time, and it's possible that they might pass out in the middle of class.

max/in- "Well you see, your brain is not capable of supporting both of our minds at the same time. So it's possible that my theory is correct about the drain of energy within the rapid pace, and we might black out in a few hours. We need a few of these as they are "brain food" whatever you guys label it, but they could provide energy to keep us awake."

Lincoln- (pointed out) "So what, we just eat them at lunch?"

Max/in- (correcting) "No...per hour."

Lincoln- "yeeeaaah, the problem is that we can't just eat in the middle of class, I might get in trouble for the-"

max/in- "or do you wanna pass out and cause a panic in school and I know that we don't wanna end up in the hospital again with their fucking disgusting food, so do you?"

Lincoln- "no...but how are we goi-"

max/in- "That's why I made fake doctors note, I tried my very best to make it more real but it'll work. This way we could have another note from your school nurse to let you have permission to eat these in class or classes, and we hand that note to your school teacher or teachers, just to be sure."

Lincoln- "Ok, but what is the excuse for eating food that you stuffed in my backpack."

max/in- "Well in the note i put "lincoln's brain cells are at its lower state of the severe impact, blah blah blah, i recommend him to eat any extension of avocado, wild salmon, nuts, seeds, coffee, pomegranate, brown rice, tea, chocolate, oysters, spinach, yogurt, and/or carrots on an hourly basis" very persuasive, right? I even added your doctor's signature so if they try to make any searching"

Lincoln- "ok, but where is it?"

Max/in- "it's in your pocket, but anyways I'm very eager to have a talk with your sister, Lisa and her intelligence. Seriously, I'm surprised that a 4-year-old is capable of creating a gravitational device, I would be very pleased to exchange notes-" (realized) "oh, wait I don't have my journal anymore."

Lincoln- (rolled his eyes and smirks) "this is gonna be a long boring talk between both of you two and-" (realized) "wait you can't just talk to her as if I'm very smart. my whole family would find me suspicious!"

max/in- (understood) "right, we can't raise any suspicions towards us, so I don't know your family completely but what we need is to act naturally until we find a way for me to have my own body"

Body? How will max get his own body back? His body is probably now in a cemetery in a constant decomposing state. There won't be anything left that could be functional, or is there?

Lincoln- (unsure) "how? isn't your body in some cemetery and it's already rotten and decayed?"

Max/in- (pointed out) "yes, but you see my body still has some DN-"

What they didn't realize was that Lynn Sr just came around the corner and into the dining room. It seems that the noise that Lincoln made while cooking woke one of his parents up (due to their room being connected to the living room). Lincoln took notice and tried to act natural, he got out of his seat and walked forward to Lynn Sr.

Lincoln- (smiles) "oh, dad I didn't notice you came in, I just made breakfast-"

Lynn Sr-(noticed the extra bandages) (worried) "Lincoln! What happened to you?!"

Lynn grabs Lincoln's arms and examined it, also looked at his face as it now has many band-aids on his cheeks and nose. He didn't remember those being there, unless…

Lynn Sr- (mad) "GIRLS!"

This made Lincoln presumed that his father believes that his sisters attacked him again, considering the extra bandages and the possibility of his sisters being alone with Lincoln while his parents were at work since. Lincoln didn't want his father to think that.

Lincoln- (desperate) "no no no, dad it's not what you thi-"

Lynn Sr- (mad but worried) "no, I gave them a chance to make things right, you said to give them a chance and for you to fix this your way. Now they have gone too far!"

Max/in- "aw shit"

Lincoln- (desperate) "no dad, they didn't-"

Lynn interrupted Lincoln as the rest of the loud sisters (except Lily) came down the stairs and into the dining room, all wearing their normal clothing as they were getting prepared for school. They each gave a look of fear as they saw their father with complete anger.

Lynn Sr- (mad) (facing the loud sisters) "how could you just attack your brother again, Lincoln convince me to let you all stay and try to sort things, but instead you all attack him!"

Lincoln- (desperate) "no wait, that's not-"

Lynn Sr- (faces Lincoln) (mad but worried) "I'm sorry son, but no more chances" (face back to the sisters) "now, it's time to get-"

Max was not going to let Lincoln's father interrupt his explanation and ruin the family by breaking them apart all over again, so he then took control and what he did made them froze in fear.

Max/ic - (pissed) "SIIIIILENCIOOOOOOO!"

The family (except Rita & lily) face Lincoln with utter of fear, they never seen Lincoln yell at his father like that, in fact, he 'never' stood up for himself against his father. Even Lynn Sr was shocked and speechless by this.

Lincoln/in- "I am grounded big time"

Max/ic- (pissed) (faces Lynn Sr) "listen to me when I'm trying to explain, they did not do this to me, ok. I just fell down the stairs because I wasn't being careful with my injured legs." (Points to the sisters) "so I got help from them, They helped me get patched up and took great care. We made up and solved our problems, we didn't even get into a fight."

Lynn Sr- (nervous) "oh...well then… Sorry for...not listening to you, son." (Face back to the girls) "well, I'm sorry for assuming that you attacked again. But I'm very grateful that you show attention for your brother's injuries and made up."

Lisa- "apology accepted, we understand about the misunderstanding."

All the loud family finally calmed down as Lincoln seemed to be calm and in control. But they notice a scent from the room that made their mouth water and stomachs growl. Lincoln notice their behavior and assumed about the quesadillas Max planned. Lincoln then took control.

Lincoln- (smiles) "I'm guessing you're smelling the breakfast I made for you all." (Points to the plate on the dining table) "well, it's ready if you want any"

Lynn was surprised to see a dish that Lincoln made that is other than he previously made. But this made him have a conclusion.

Lynn Sr- (surprised) "Lincoln...I'm speechless to say-" (realized) "wait a minute, I know what's going on!"

Lincoln- (nervous but confused) "you do?"

Lynn sr- (suspicion) "yes, you think you can hide this secret from me?"

Lincoln thought that if he knew that if his father would know of max existence living in his mind, they would have problems of gaining max a new body.

Lincoln- (nervous) "dad...i can explai-"

Lynn sr- (smiles) "you're following your old man's footsteps, you're becoming a great chef just like me."

Lincoln- (confused and raised an eyebrow) (went along with it) "uuuhhhhh yes! I didn't tell you this because I thought it would a surprise and, you would find out about me becoming a chef like you, you got me heh heh"

Lynn sr- (tearing with joy) "my own son is going to become a chef, I could see you opening and owning a fine restaurant!"

max/in- (chuckles) "or I could imagine it be a failure leading to bankruptcy. you have to resort to a fast food restaurant, like mcdonalds. "Hello, welcome to McD's, home of the make you fat, what do you want?" It might be a possibility"

Lisa- (curious) (motions to Lincoln) "may I ask a question from you, dear brother?"

Lincoln- "uh sure, what do you wanna ask?"

Lisa- "since when did you learn Castilian communication?"

Lincoln- (confused) "...uh…"

max/in- (annoyed) "Spanish, she meant the Spanish language."

Lincoln- (nervous) "well, you see, Lisa, i-"

Lori- (confuse to what Lisa last words were) "Lisa, we don't understand what that means."

Lisa- (sigh in irritation) "Spanish language"

All except Lincoln and Lisa- "oh'"

Luan- (curious) "wait, how did you learn Spanish anyways, Lincoln?"

Lincoln stood still as he couldn't think of a lie or excuse for luan's question and to everyone's curiosity as well. He didn't know to- wait, couldn't it be a good lie if he told, Ronnie Anne taught him Spanish through face chat from the computer? It could be, as he did not currently have any great ideas.

Lincoln- (confident) "well, Ronnie Anne taught me when we were facing chatting."

All- "oh...awww"

max/in- (smirk) "something tells me that this person is very close to you, Lincoln, Is this person...your love interest."

Lynn Sr- (proud) "my son and his gal, could this day make a father more proud?"

Lincoln- (blushing but also denying) "n-no she's not my... oh whatever, just come and eat, guys."

max/in- "Lincoln, when we get back from your school, I gonna have to borrow your body and sister's lab equipment, I thought of producing omega 3 supplements out of sardines and salmon based on fish oil. Plus I think I'm becoming childish and starting to lack the nutrients I need to maintain my focus. Your brain seriously lacks docosahexaenoic acid and eicosapentaenoic acid, even though we share the same brain, I lack those properties. What have you been eating these days, candy?"

Lincoln- (sits with the rest of the family and begins to eat) (mutters quietly) "can we talk this over lunch?" (notice Rita & lily not present at this time) (motions to Lynn Sr) "Hey, dad, where mom and Lily?"

Lynn Sr- "well your mother had gone to get your medication and brought Lily with her, I didn't understand why would she go at this hour," (nervous) "but you did...scared her from that...incident."

Max then feels guilty from knowing what he meant by 'incident' and was not eager to be reminded of it. Even Lynn jr seemed to look away since it was a startling moment, max didn't mean to take control and throw Lynn off the room to the hallway where laid a glass window between. Besides the topic, what medication is Dr. Nolan recommending Lincoln to take, he has painkillers but what could he possibly need? This made max take control and ask more questions.

max/ic- (curious) "so...dad, what medication is Dr. Nolan recommending me to take?"

Lynn Sr- (unsure) "well...I think he wants you to take…diva…. benzo-something, why do-"

max/ic- (shock) "Benzodiazepines and Divalproex!?"

Lynn sr- (startled) "whoa! Calm down-"

max/ic- (panicking but mad) "no no no no, I am not delirious and aggressive, and-"

Max then notice they all have the frightened look on their face, they seem to still be scared since the...incident in the hospital. Max then left Lincoln in control as he did not want to make matters worse than it already is.

Lincoln- (calming down) (motions to all) "i-i'm...i'm sorry for my...aggression. I guess I do have problems...let's move on."

7:45 AM, elementary school halls

Lincoln opens his locker from the hall with the rest of the students preparing to get things for class, but Lincoln tries to stay stealthy for some reason, he even gets very close to his locker and tries to cover himself with his locker door. This very odd for Lincoln, but it would make sense due to the variety of bandages covering most of his body. That wasn't the case, Lincoln was not doing this because of his bandages but something else. Max wasn't sure if he was hiding from anyone because of his injuries, or...is he hiding from someone?

max/in- (confused) "whats wrong?"

Lincoln- (looks to his left and right) "nothing for you to worry about" (mad) "why did you make me look bad to my dad and my sisters?"

max/in- (worried) "do you have any idea what's Benzodiazepines and Divalproex is for!?"

Lincoln- (still mad) "no, but this better be a good reason to why you lash out on my-"

max/in- "its meant to become an improvement of impulsive and aggression. And the other one is meant to treat delirium!"

Lincoln- (confused but mad) "so? it's not like we have those...do we?"

Max/in- (worried) "of course not, but those can put both of us in a state of insanity. The reason being two minds work differently than one, we are perfectly stable in your brain for now. if they force you to take that medication, we could drastically lose regulation of dopamine and serotonin, we could lose the sense of the function of knowing reality!"

Lincoln now feels that this could be serious to him and max, if they took that medication...they could go insane. Not only that but what will happen if he was present to the family, it would be possible that Lincoln might do something he would regret.

Lincoln- (focused) ok now I see your point, but can we will deal with this later? Right now I have to take the note from the nurse to my teacher, I'm pretty sure this would give me permission to eat in class. Hopefully, I don't cause a panic in class because of my...injuries."

Max/in- (curious) "is that why you're trying to draw less attention to yourself right now?"

Lincoln- "no, because of...a bully"

max/in- (annoyed) "Rayos, bullies are fucking assholes, kids bully because of social problems, and their stupid and insecure to deal with it. It's possible that- "

Lincoln- (confused) "wait, social problems, what do yo-

?- "hey, Larry!"

Lincoln- (irritated) "great"

max/in- (curious) "let me guess...it's the bully, but this kid wouldn't do anything physical in a state that you're in...right?"

To be continued...

 **hopefully i get a lot of dopamine in my brain from your thoughts of this chapter. XD**


	9. a bully's issue

Here came the kid who always have many interests in making Lincoln's day go for the worst, Chandler. He's not alone as he is walking with two students, one of them looked like he'd shaved around his head with a black faux hawk and a black thick unibrow. he also has braces on his teeth, he wears a red hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes with green stripes. The other is overweight with dark blonde standing hair. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a light cyan Circle, green short-sleeve shirt, brown pants and brown sandals.

Chandler- (smirked) "Nice mummy costume loser, did you make your sisters mad?"

Lincoln- (frustrated) "It's none of your- wait how did you know about this?!"

Chandler- "Well it didn't take long for your weak buddy to spit out the truth when he came to the park. Too bad about his glasses"

Lincoln- "You leave him out of this, he's got nothing to do with this. Plus me and my sisters made up and we promised to make things right."

Somehow Chandler's expression changed to something of an upset look, why would he be upset about this. something doesn't seem right to Lincoln, but except for Max as he knows all about how bullies act as his experience in the past. this one is something new

Chandler- "And what are you going to do, huh. I bet the whole school would think of your sisters as cruel siblings."

Chandler then placed his finger on Lincoln's left eye (currently covered in bandages) and applied a bit of force. This caused Lincoln to slap his hand away and holds his left eye in pain. His injuries again were not properly healed at the moment. Of course, Max was not happy to see this kind of harm to a child in a serious state.

Max took control and gave Chandler a hard push to the ground making everyone in the hallway to phase attention to the two with an utter gasp. Chandler was now pissed to know a weak kid just pushed him to the ground and in front of everyone. Humiliating

Max/ic- (disappointed) "do me a favor, kid...stay away from me and my friend...and we'll be ok." (Looks at his goons) "Same goes with both of you"

Later max turns around and closed Lincoln's locker. Chandler was not immediately going to be defeated in front of the whole school and just be presumed weak. He quickly got up and popped his knuckles getting ready to make a move. Max heard the sounds of bones popping and looks to his left and see's Chandler getting ready for a rematch.

Lincoln/in- "great, now I'm going to get my butt kicked!"

Max/ic- "don't force yourself, child. Either back off or go for the worst."

Chandler- "you're going to regret calling me a child, Larry"

What Chandler didn't notice it was there's a bathroom near Lincoln's locker just a few feet. the girl's restroom, in fact, giving max the idea that he saw Lincoln's principal, Mr. Huggins, with a bloated bladder just a few moments ago, giving him the opportunity to...oh no.

Max/ic- Hey Chandler can you do me a favor and just turn around. you see the principal looking at you.

Chandler- (fear) (turned around) "what?!"

According to Max's calculation was proven to be correct a little girl came out of the restroom giving Max the chance to push Chandler into the restroom causing him to stumble and wobble towards the little girl's restroom entrance. Even Chandler's goons were even surprised and shocked.

Max/ic- ok, that's that and now we wait.

What makes this more perfect and amazing was that Max's predictions were more correct as the principal came around the corner and holding his own belly as if he was about to explode but instead of going into the restroom to take a number two, he hears this...

"AHHHHH"

"Peeping Tom!"

(Multiple slapping sounds)

All of a sudden the principle see's Chandler running and out of the girl's restroom with his hand placed on his cheek as there is a red mark and also another hand print across his left face. this brought to a conclusion that Chandler might be doing something that is not school appropriate, principle Higgins thought.

Principle- "What the!? Chandler!? what is the meaning of this, were you... in my office, now!

Chandler- "But it wasn't me it was Lincoln I swear he pushed me in-"

Principle H. - "Lincoln, you say, I find it hard to believe as his attendance and his behavior records throughout the school year didn't show any problems, and also you hold the many aggressive behavior records against him."

Lincoln/in - "finally he says my name properly!"

Chandler -"I'm telling you it's him."

Principle H. -"Then where is he"

Chandler then points to Lincoln that is standing right behind the principal and he looks to be more confident than ever. Chandler was confused on why Lincoln is giving Chandler the look of confidence, does he really think that he's going to get away with it. As the principal turns around Lincoln expression quickly change to a confidence look to a worried and confused look.

Principle Huggins was shocked to see Lincoln covered in bandages and also he doesn't seem to look so guilty but rather look to be utterly in pain. there's no way that Lincoln could do this.

Principle H.- "Lincoln, what happened to you?!"

But of course the time is almost up and classes will begin soon. instead, he didn't want to waste Lincoln's time to get to class, as he is busy getting one kid into detention.

Principle H. - "Actually, forget what I asked ( face back to Chandler) you young man, follow me to my office, now!"

Of course, he has no choice but to go but once he starts walking he looks back at Lincoln giving him the Death Stare as if it was 'it's not over yet'.

Then off they go leaving Lincoln Scot free.

Max/ic- "Well, that's that."

Lincoln/in- (Sigh)...I'm gonna get my butt kicked

Max/ic- "Look, if he ever gets into contact with you or gets very repulsive. I will be using my words in order to stop his aggression."

Lincoln/in- "You don't know him very well then I do, he's not going to listen to me when I try to use persuasion to get him to stop messing with me."

Max/ic- "No no, not in that way. I have dealt with this kind of situation when I'm being picked on. The trick is to talk about their issues... In front of the public."

Lincoln/in- "Don't you think that's going to be a bit too far?"

Max/ic- "What makes you think that?"

Lincoln/in- "I don't think it would be right for everyone to tease and mess with Chandler just like how I have to go through."

max/ic- "Alright, he's your bully so it's your call. heh... you're the nicest one in the family, aren't you? You even care for one who opposes you…(down) you almost sound like my brother."

lincoln/in- "Really?"

Max stay silent as he was now overwhelmed with sorrow and grief. he felt that is all his fault that his project has just made his own family broken. of course, he loved his family but he never attended to kill himself by accident. all he wanted is to see his family proud, but now...

Max/in- "you take control...and that doesn't matter right now let's just get to your class, you only have about proximately 15 seconds. But also let's change this subject."

Lincoln- "Alright fine, I have one question to ask, while we were asleep I saw you go through a red portal. can you tell me what was that about?"

Max then felt that his heart dropped to the ground, of course, he doesn't physically have a heart but you get the point.

max/in- (nervous) "That subject may not be interesting for you let's change to another subject."

Lincoln- "But-"

The school bell rang just as max predicted.

Max/in- "Well you look at that! the bell rang, so we have to move on to class."

(History classroom)

Upon entering the class there laid many students on their deaths were getting ready for a new lecture or lesson to begin, but of course, all students could not focus until they saw Lincoln coming in with many bandages leaving many minds confused.

Of course, the teacher didn't do not notice this as she was still writing a new lesson on the chalkboard that reads 'chapter 3- William Boss tweed'. max notice Lincoln's teacher Mrs. Johnson and something looks familiar of her, he swore that he saw her somewhere but couldn't tell...god no, please.

Max/in- (fear) "Ah shit, please don't tell me that's who I think she is."

Lincoln- "Who, Mrs. Johnson?"

Max/in- (fear) "God damn it...I was afraid you might confirm her name."

Lincoln- "Why, you sound like you know her."

Max- "I do know her...she's the one who kicked my ass when I killed her pet snail for the test run for my portal. I deserved it though."

Lincoln- "Wow, you killed her snail? that would make sense of her. Only for her snail?"

Max/in- "I don't want to talk about it, it's been almost a week for me when that happened?"

Lincoln- "But it's been only eleven years-"

Max/in- "All I remember was I got my ass kicked and days later, I'm dead, I'm alive, and I'm here."

Lincoln- "Oh, I get what you mean."

Lincoln then walks towards his seat where Clyde sat next to him waiting to see his best friend.

Clyde- "Lincoln are you alright! I hear what happened to-"

Lincoln- "How did you know about this? Chandler told me you knew!"

Clyde- "Well your mom called and told me about how you were in a coma and the only way to wake you up was a familiar sound or smell-"

Lincoln- "Wait, so my mom told you everything?"

Clyde- "No, my Dads drove me to your house so I could pick up your comics, but all I found was your sisters fighting each other."

Lincoln- "So they told you?"

Clyde- "No, I called your mom about it and she was not pleased. So she came to pick them up while I woke up in my room."

Lincoln- "Clyde...you're not making any sense. Did my sisters told you or my mom did?"

Clyde- "Both, till Lori could finish explaining...I fainted."

Lincoln- "Ok, now that makes sense."

Max/in- (confused) "He fainted...over the news?"

Clyde- "Is it true! That you could've died if Lynn punched you hard by one more force?"

Lincoln- "Wait, how did you know about that? I remember that my sister's explained that my mom explained my condition to them on the way back from the hospital."

Clyde- "Well the day after I woke up, I called your dad to see if you're ok? He later explains."

Lincoln- "Ok, now that explains it. Yeah, i could've died, but me and Lynn are cool now. So...is it true that Chandler broke your glasses?"

Clyde- (disbelief) "Yeah! I can't believe it, but it's a good thing I have a spare."

Lincoln- (smirks) "Well it's a good thing he won't be messing with us anymore."

Max/in- "For now"

Clyde- (curious) "What makes you think that?"

Lincoln- "Well he went to the principal's office for... some reason."

Clyde- "Well that's good to hear. Hey, do you want to come over, I bought the latest Ace savvy comic. I even got you one too."

Lincoln- (happy) "Great!"

Max/in- "What?! No, I need to make omega 3 supplements-" (realized) "never mind, if your mother came with your medication, we be insane."

Mrs. J- "Alright class today we will- (Notice Lincoln covered in bandages) (surprised but worried) Lincoln, are you... alright?"

Lincoln- (nervous) "Yes, I'm fine th- oh I forgot to give you the note from the nurse."

Lincoln gets off of his chair and starts walking towards the teacher. While that, each classmate stared at Lincoln with an odd expression.

Lincoln- (Hands the note) "Here You go."

Mrs. Johnson takes the note and studies it.

Max/in- (fear) "good thing I'm dead...if I were alive she would've murder me back then for using her ant farm. I'm sure they're dead...since I died."

Mrs. J- (worried) "Alright, but are you sure you're ok?"

Lincoln- "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

(Later time pass and it's Lunch time)

Lincoln sat alone with a plastic tray with pizza, green apple, and milk.

Max/in- (amused) "How did they not know about William boss tweed? He was a cheating ass mayor back then."

Lincoln- "It's a new lesson in class. No one knows anything about him until the class was over."

Max/in- "Er...you got a point. Oh, we're almost out of pomegranate and yogurt."

Lincoln- (embarrassed) "Yeah, we could've been more resourceful with it, but I got carried away with the chocolate. Good thing Chandler didn't take it."

Max/in- "Alright, Lincoln, is there anything I should know about this kid, like any history, attitude, behavior, or even relations?"

Lincoln- (annoyed) "How should I know, he's a bully, I don't know anything about him much. All I know is that his dad works for a sewage plant. when it was chandler's birthday he starts giving out invitations to everyone but me and Clyde."

Max/in- "Well that could mean that his father could be Wastewater Treatment Plant Manager and his possible salary is $80,390. The fact with a range usually between $63,287-$106,698, however, this can vary widely depends on a variety of factors. Being manager would allow him to bring children to his workplace."

Lincoln- (amused) "Wow, so his dad must be rich."

Max/in- "Quite likely, yes. It also explains why he allowed his son to bring all your classmates to a hazardous waste plant. seriously, I don't understand why kids find piss and shit something amazing in this future. I also don't recommend anyone getting near contaminated waste that could be airborne with many diseases. HA, best Dad of the year. unless…"

Lincoln- "Unless what?"

Max/in- "Well, I think this is another clue to what caused his behavior issue with you."

Lincoln- (annoyed) "It's not a behavior issue, he just likes to be a jerk."

Max/in- "No no, that's not a good explanation for his attitude...Hmmmm…Lincoln, if you have a son, would you take him to your job to see him happy?"

Lincoln- (unsure) Well…sure, but where are you going-

Max/in- "To the most dangerous or...disgusting place to see your own son happy...after a tragic divorce?"

Lincoln- "What!?"

Max/in- "Think about, there's another reason why Chandler has an impulse behavior. It's possible that he was depressed about the divorce from both of his parents."

Lincoln- "How do you know that?"

Max/in- "Honestly, I don't. This is just one of them."

Lincoln- "So what? this doesn't make sense to why he's acting like a jerk?"

Max/in- "There could be many reasons for his behavior. one of them being social issues, depression (probably parents divorced), jalousie, and/or private issue. Either one could be possible. oh and I forgot, arrogant of pride over money since his father would Give his son a huge allowance. (Thinking) Hmmmm...anything else I should know about him, Lincoln?"

Lincoln- "Well, it's not money since he tried to get free stuff from the arcade at the time. he knew that my sister works there, so he manipulated me into giving him free stuff. I also saw him take tickets from those two kids who used to be my friends."

Max/in- "Ah, so that's one distinction we could take out of the list. now what else, Lincoln."

Lincoln- "Well that's it, later on, he would start teasing and humiliate me."

Max/in- "That's it? (Sigh) well, we already know what type of bully is he. We know he is 'physical' since he tried to continue to apply harm to your wounds, 'verbal' is included as he showed many mockery and humiliation, and 'social' is quite common as I saw that he wanted to spread the word of your sister's action. That part I don't get...why would he try to target your sisters other than you?"

Lincoln- "Maybe he...I don't know...I was thinking if he might of use them against me, you know like make my sisters think I spread the word and later attack me for it. But I did claim him that we made up."

Max/in- "No no, he doesn't seem to have interest in targeting your sisters, just to get them to attack you…(thinking)...not sure if that's his intention …could it?"

Lincoln- "Well I'm not going to continue this subject and I need to think of a plan to escape his wrath."

Max/in- (Still thinking) "...does he have any friends?"

Lincoln- "Well he stole some of mine, you already met them"

Max/in- "No, there are not his friends...they were just manipulated by him, but that's another thing...why? Do they have problems?"

Lincoln- (confused) "This makes my head hurt even more."

Max/in- "Well do they?"

Lincoln- "Well they did tease me over many love notes that Ronnie Anne sends me that one time."

Max/in- "Oh, then Nah. They don't have problems."

Lincoln- (confused) "How? They pick on me too."

Max/in- "Yes but they're not the problem."

Lincoln- "I don't understand, can you explain to me what's going on?"

Max/in- "Look it's normal for kids in elementary to tease one another because of love, it's not an issue. Plus they can be manipulated very easily when it comes to a humiliating subject. So that's that name of the girl you're in love with?"

Lincoln- (blushing) "I am not in love with her! Wait I thought you already know her name."

Max/in- "Oh right, I guess I forgot. so she's in love with you? Never mind that, we're getting off track. I have another theory...since he doesn't have friends that I can conclude that he has social problems, I mean sure he might have invited all your classmates to a birthday party, but that doesn't mean they're officially friends. Plus it's possible that his parents were divorced since it's highly possible for fathers to have attempts to bond with their children to forget the tragic break up. Does he ever tease about your looks, like your white hair and buck teeth?"

Lincoln- "No, never, why do you ask?"

Max/in- "It's nothing, he did look satisfied when he heard the news about your...accident. However, his mood change when you claim about you and your siblings able to make up for it, he looked to be...upset."

Lincoln- "Where are you going with this?"

Max/in- "...Lincoln...when did he start bullying you?"

Lincoln- "Well, since the third grade, he was always cheerful back then...but later he started to get mad at others, especially me!"

Max/in- (thinking) "Hmmm…(realized) ah, now it makes sense!

Lincoln now thinks that Max knows what's going on with Chandler.

Lincoln- (curious) "What?"

Max/in- "Chandler is-"

Before Max could continue, Lincoln was shoved out of his seat and lands to the floor. Not only that but he could still feel some injuries that were still not yet healed. One thing is to know who or what threw him off the cafeteria table? He looks up to see…

Chandler- (pissed) "You think that's amusing, Larry? Thanks to you I got three days of detention!"

Lincoln- (mad) "What the heck man! can't you see that I'm in a bad condition!?"

Chandler- (pissed) "Oh you're going to be in a lot worse than that!"

Lincoln- (mad) "You can't beat me up, my injuries are not healed!"

Chandler- "So? Who's gonna stop me (he then snaps his fingers calling his goons)"

Both Chandler's goons walk over to Lincoln getting ready to give him the worst. Max was not amused as this is one thing that he could handle...is to prove him he's frail.

Max/ic- (Stood up) "You know, Chandler... you are so weak."

All- (gasp)

To be continued...

 **Here's one special advice to every writers and readers. Be sure to bring a spare tire when you are stranded 10 miles away from town trying to go attend a college meeting...like i had to go through yesterday.**

 **I don't wanna talk about it. XD**


End file.
